DB - Piccolo Ideje
by Balage3000
Summary: A történet Future Trunks megváltozott idővonalán játszódik és tart egészen a jelenig, a már a jól ismert szereplőinkkel. Son Goku halála után mindenki mélyen magába temette ezen bánatát, és igyekeztek folytatni eddigi életüket, míg egy napon két ismeretlen fiatal egy déli szigeteken lévő városban pusztításba nem kezdett...
1. 1 Fejezet

_**Előszó:**_

Történetem a Dragon Ball Z jövőbeli idővonalán játszódik fontos alternatív eseményekkel kiegészítve, amik nagyban befolyásolják ezen világ sorsának az alakulását. Képzeljünk el közösen egy olyan alternatív idősíkot, ahol ugyan Son Goku meghalt a szívbetegségében, és az Androidok is felbukkantak hatalmas pusztítást maguk mögött hagyva, ugyanakkor nem marad minden veszve, és Future Trunks túléléséhez nem lesz szükséges az időgéppel való visszautazás a múltba. Még mielőtt azonban belevágnék, vessünk egy pillantást a Dragon Ball hivatalos idővonalára, csakhogy minden olvasó teljes mértékben képben legyen (forrás: Dragon Ball Wikia):

 _Év 766_ \- Future Trunks megszületik

 _Év 766, November - December:_ Future Goku meghal a szívbetegségében.

 _Év 767, Május 12._ \- Future Android 17 és Future Android 18 megjelenik és Future Gohan-on kívül mindenkit megölnek a Z-Harcosok közül.

Ebben az utolsó pontban következik be változás nálam, aminek köszönhetően egy teljesen új történet keletkezik, megváltoztatva az idővonalat. Igyekszem ezt a történetet egészen a jelenig megírni, és akár még tovább is, amennyiben lesz rá érdeklődés. Ötleteim vannak bőven, és minden jelenlegi arcra körvonalazódott már bennem egy alternatív történet. Bár a karaktereket ezen idővonalon kivétel nélkül a "Future" melléknévvel illetik, én ezt ettől kezdve elhagyom, mivel mint mondtam, nálam ez lesz a fő idővonal. Végezetül pedig, a teljes Dragon Ball történet kitalálója és tulajdonosa természetesen Akira Toriyama, jómagam pedig természetesen nem kívánom ezt tőle elvenni, a művemet csupán Fanfiction-nek szánom. Az irományban csúnya szavak hangozhatnak el, így mindenki csak saját felelősségre fogjon bele az olvasásába! Ezzel a jogi részét is lezártam a dolognak, úgyhogy végre következzen a történet.

 **1\. Fejezet - A pusztítás elkezdődik, az Androidok eljövetele.**

Bár már több, mint fél év telt el Goku halála óta, hőseink még mindig nem tudtak magukhoz térni ezen sokkból. Mindenki beletemetkezett a gyászba és a bánatba. A Goku mögött hagyott űr betölthetetlennek tűnt. Vegita, aki így a Föld és egyben az Univerzum legerősebb harcosává lépett elő, egyszerűen nem találta a helyét az elmúlt fél esztendőben. Sikeresen elérte a Super Saiya-jin szintet, itt azonban megrekedt. Mivel legnagyobb riválisa már nem volt az élők sorában, nem tudta a saját kezeivel legyőzni, ami mérhetetlenül bántotta az önérzetét. Nem volt jelenleg semmi, ami tovább ösztönözze. Elvonult a világ és otthona elől, kietlen pusztaságokba vándorolt, hogy kiélje a dühét. Az egyik sivatagban azon a napon is rengett a föld, mint az elmúlt időben mindegyiken.

\- Kakarotto... ezt sohasem fogom megbocsájtani neked. - mondta maga elé Vegita fogcsikorgatva. Miért kellett pont most, ennyi befektetett munkám után, ilyen hirtelen meghalnod! A rohadt életbe, hogyan vágjak így vissza nekeeeeed!

A mondata üvöltésbe váltott, ahogy a düh előtört belőle és ezzel megint átalakult az SSJ formájába. A düh volt ugyanis a kulcs az átváltozáshoz, természetesen a megfelelő mennyiségű edzés mellett. Ahogy az arany Ki-aura vibrált körülötte, úgy rengett alatta a föld. Ő viszont csak bámulta a kezeit továbbra is, Son Gokura és a kettejük közötti rendezetlen ügyre gondolva. Ami most már örökké az is fog maradni.

A házuk mellett lévő udvaron, Gohan felkapta a fejét a Piccoloval való edzés közben. Hatalmas energiát érzékelt pár száz kilométerrel távolabb. Nem volt azonban számára újdonság.

\- Gohan, már megint lankad a figyelmed! - kiáltott rá Piccolo, ahogy bevitt neki egy jobb-egyenest az ellentámadása közben. Ne hagyd, hogy bármi megzavarjon, egyszer még ez lesz a veszted! Koncentrálj és ne engedd magad a külvilág által befolyásolni!

\- Sajnálom, Piccolo-san. - törölgette az arcán bekapott ütés helyét Son Gohan, majd az égre meredt. Úgy tűnik, Vegita megint tombolásba kezdett.

\- Igen, és ismételten átalakult. Pontosan ezt szeretnénk nálad is elérni. - majd bevitt egy rúgást is az ellenfele irányába, amit azonban Gohan már sikeresen blokkolt.

\- Úgy néz ki, hogy még mindig hatalmas a különbség közte és köztem. Nem tudom, valaha képes leszek-e elérni én is ugyanezt a szintet.

Piccolo megállt.

\- Képes fogsz lenni rá, elvégre a te ereidben is Saiya-jin vér csörgedezik. Ezért edzünk apád halála óta. A hozzáállásod azonban még mindig hibás. Az előtted lévő akadály elvonja a figyelmedet a célodról. Ne engedd, hogy ez az akadály kételyeket ébresszen benned. Ürítsd ki az elmédet és eddz még nagyobb erőbedobással!

\- Köszönöm, Piccolo-san. Úgy lesz! - mosolyodott el Gohan és helyezkedett újra készenléti pozícióba. Folytassuk!

\- Ugyan már Piccolo, te is tudod, hogy a pihenés is legalább annyira fontos, mint maga az edzés, tartsatok egy kis szünetet. - lépett hozzájuk egy kicsivel nagyobb távolságról egy viszonylag alacsony, kopasz alak.

Krillin, mint az elmúlt időben mindig, továbbra is próbált pozitív maradni. Goku halála óta nem először csatlakozott Piccolo-hoz és Gohan-hoz edzeni, de inkább afféle társaságként, mintsem partnerként tekintett magára. Természetesen őt is sokkolta legrégebbi barátjának a halála, azonban úgy gondolta, hogy végül minden jóra fog fordulni, amennyiben a barátaival továbbra is összetartanak. Túl fogják élni és ki fogják pihenni Goku halálát is, az életnek mennie kell nélküle is tovább. A kezét Gohan vállára tette.

\- Apád biztosan büszke rád, amikor odafentről figyel, Gohan! - mondta biztató mosollyal az arcán. Nem egyszerű feladat Goku örökébe lépni, de én biztos vagyok benne, hogy előbb-utóbb sikerülni fog neked. Gohan hirtelen elmosolyodott, majd magabiztos arckifejezés ült ki az arcára.

\- Köszönöm, Krillin. Csak azt nem értem, miért nem lépett még eddig kapcsolatba velünk odaátról. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy azok után, amit egész életében tett, megtarthatta a testét. Kaio mesterről sem hallottunk már egy jó ideje. Remélem minden rendben van velük.

\- Nem ismerjük teljes egészében a túlvilág szabályait, Gohan. - vette át a szót ismét Piccolo. Mindennek meg van a maga oka. Apád már egy másik világ részévé vált, és mi nem támaszkodhatunk örökké az ő segítségére. Innentől kezdve mindent magunknak kell megoldanunk, ezért van szükség arra, hogy mindannyian sokkal erősebbé váljunk. Ez rád is vonatkozik, Krillin. - tekintett jóval alacsonyabb barátjára a nameki, majd kihúzta magát. Tartsuk meg a már említett szünetet.

A folyó békésen csordogált a medrében, amikor hárman letelepedtek mellé és bámulni kezdték a tiszta, kék eget. A közelben lévő erdőből madarak röppentek ki- és be, de a mellettük lévő tisztáson is szaladgáltak kisebb állatok. Gohan először érezte magát újra nyugodtnak. Minden rendben van, és minden rendben is lesz. Kis idő elteltével három közelítő energiára lettek figyelmesek. Mindhárom nagyon ismerős volt. Az energiák gazdái is hamarosan láthatóvá váltak az égen. Egy kifejezetten alacsony figura, egy magas-kopasz alak három szemmel, és egy átlagosnak mondható, sebhelyes arcú férfi. Krillin magasba emelte a kezét és elkiáltotta magát, amikor észrevette őket:

\- Hé, Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, erre!

A három alak a hang irányába pillantott és elmosolyodott, majd elkezdett feléjük ereszkedni.

\- Régen láttuk egymást, barátaim. - mondta Tien Shinhan mosolyogva.

\- Gondoltuk ezúttal mi is csatlakozunk a napi edzésetekhez egy kicsit. - folytatta Yamcha.

\- Most, hogy Goku már nincs köztünk, nem lazsálhatunk, hogy ő majd mindig megvéd bennünket. - fejezte be Chiaotzu elszánt tekintettel.

Piccolo szeme becsukódott és a szája félmosolyra húzódott.

\- Nos, azt hiszem ezennel a szünetnek hivatalosan is vége...

A meghitt májusi délelőtt kora délutánba váltott. Hőseink fáradhatatlanul edzettek, hol egy az egyben, hol mindenki mindenki ellen, és további változatokban. Ahogy egyre jobban beleélték magukat a gyakorlatokba, váratlanul egy női alak lépett ki a mellettük lévő házból:

\- Gohan, hányszor mondjam még el neked, hogy fogd vissza magad, még a végén elpusztítod az otthonunkat! És ez a többiekre is vonatkozik!

Azonban senki sem figyelt fel Chi-chi mérges utasítására, ugyanúgy folytatták az egymással való küzdelmet. Ez lett a vesztük. Ahogy észrevette, hogy a többiek fel sem figyeltek a szigorú parancsára, elkezdett lüktetni az ér a fél éve megözvegyült asszony halántékán, és a hirtelen előrobbanó dühétől vörös ki-aura kezdte körbelengeni. Ekkorra már mindenki felfigyelt a dühös energiára, de túl késő volt. A felbőszített asszony vadállatként ugrott előre és menthetetlenül fejbe rúgta a hozzá legközelebb álló meglepett Krillint, aki ennek hatására a tőle több méterre lévő sziklába csapódott és elájult. Mindenki hátrahőkölt.

\- Anya... kész lett az ebéd? - kérdezte a megrémült Gohan elcsukló hangon.

\- Az majd ezután fog következni szerintem, hiszen még csak most ejtette el a zsákmányt... - tekintett Yamcha elfúló hangon Krillin hűlt helyére.

A többiek tágra nyílt szemmel figyelték, ahogy a nő végül kezdett lenyugodni.

\- Gohan, megengedtem neked apád halála után, hogy a barátaiddal és Piccoloval eddz a közelben és ne csak a tanulmányaidra kelljen fókuszálnod, de ez már túlzás! A lakásban elkezdtek a bútorok mozogni, akkora felfordulást csináltok idekint! Azt akarod, hogy átgondoljam, valóban jó ötlet volt-e kicsit engedékenyebbnek lenni veled? Béke van! Nem fenyegeti semmi a Földet! És ha mégis történne valami, akkor itt van nekünk Vegita is!

Nektek pedig éppen ezért semmi szükségetek romba dönteni a házunkat! - vágta ki a még mindig indulatos Chi-chi egy szuszra.

Pár méterre jajveszékelés és sopánkodás kezdett hallatszódni, ahogy Krillin előmászott a sziklatörmelékek közül.

\- De Chi-chi, ugyan már, nem tettünk tönkre semmit. - mondta a kivörösödött arcát fogva Krillin. Tudjuk hol a határ, és neked is tudnod kellene. De nekünk muszáj edzenünk, hiszen a férjed halála óta Vegita egyedüliként a legerősebb, és ki tudja milyen veszedelmek leselkedhetnek ránk a jövőben, nem ülhetünk ölbete...

\- Mondd csak Krillin, szeretnél a másik oldalra is egy fejberúgást? - hunyta be a szemét Goku özvegye. Mert ha nem, akkor ne feleselj velem!

\- Az az igazság, hogy... - vette volna át a szót a még mindig kimeredő szemmel bámuló Piccolo, de Chi-chi egy legyintéssel elhallgattatta.

\- Ahogy mondtad Gohan, kész az ebéd. Gyertek be mindannyian, biztosan rátok fér ennyi verekedés után. Azzal szó nélkül becsukta maga után az ajtót.

\- Ember, nem is tudtam, hogy ennyi lappangó erő lakozik benne... - ámult el Tien Shinhan a közeledő Krillinre nézve. Talán a segítségünkre lehetne ő is a későbbiekben.

\- Ugye most csak viccelsz... az egész univerzum veszélybe kerülne. - utasította el Yamcha a javaslatot. A házból tüsszentés hallatszott ki.

\- Srácok, szerintem menjünk tényleg inkább enni, még mielőtt még egyszer szól... - nyelt nagyot Chiaotzu. Így végül hőseink jobbnak látták az aznapi edzés berekesztését és bementek ebédelni a házba.

Eközben több száz kilométerrel távolabb, a tenger közepén egy apró szigeten, onnan is egy apró házból hangos zene hallatszódott ki. A rózsaszín, egy emelettel rendelkező ház ablakai nyitva voltak, a kellemesen meleg szél szabadon fújkált be rajtuk, de a bent lévő alakok szemmel láthatólag mással voltak elfoglalva. Egy kopasz, szakállas öregember tévére tapasztott arccal hajtogatta:

\- Egy-két, egy-két, csak így tovább hölgyeim, egy-két, egy-két.

\- Hé vénember, már megint a tv szájából nézed a tornát, így nem tudom folytatni a gyakorlatot! - förmedt rá egy alacsony, malacszerű figura, a padlón lévő edzőszőnyegről.

A felszólításnak látszólag semmi hatása nem lett, az öregember meg sem hallotta a malac kiáltását.

\- Hé, te perverz vén disznó, mondtam valamit! - ismételte el Oolong kissé ingerültebben.

\- Hagyd csak, tudod, hogy ilyenkor nincs mit tenni, teljesen lemegy alfába, amikor ez a műsor megy. - szólt a kanapéról egy apró, macskaszerű lény.

\- Tudom, de ez akkor sem mehet így tovább, valaki szeretne egy kicsit edzeni! Meg kell valahogy szabadulnom az utóbbi időben feljött kilóktól. - válaszolta mérgesen a malac.

\- Talán kevesebbet kellett volna enned! - civakodott vele tovább Puar.

\- Na várj csak, ezt megemlegeted, te hülye halzabáló!

\- Minek neveztél engem, te dagadt sertés?!

A veszekedésüket a zene hirtelen elhallgatása szakította félbe. Muten Roshi-sama is felébredt a mámorából a műsorszünet következtében, és hitetlenkedve elvette az arcát a tv képernyőjéről.

\- Na miez, mivan, már vége is a műsornak? Vagy elromlott ez a nyavalyás masina? - szólalt most meg ő bosszankodva.

Szavait a tv bemondója szakította félbe, amint elkezdett különféle képsorokat mutatni, aljukon egy vészjósló szöveggel.

\- Megszakítjuk adásunkat, rendkívüli állapot bevezetése következtében. Eddig ismeretlen tettesek támadást indítottak ellenünk egy déli szigeten, a hadsereg csapatai jelenleg is harcban állnak ellenük. A település nagy része már romokban hever. A következő képsorokat kérem csak erős idegzetűek tekintsék meg.

És a tv átváltott a város jelenlegi képére. A főtér, a hatalmas felhőkarcolók és a pályaudvarok is mind-mind romhalmazzá változtak.

\- Te jó ég, ez borzasztó... - tért magához végleg Muten Roshi az előbbi öröméből. Mégis kik lehetnek ilyenre képesek?

Mintha csak a bemondó meghallotta volna a kérdését, az alábbi információkkal folytatta.

\- Most kaptuk a hírt a helyszínről tudósító kollégánktól, hogy a hadseregünk elbukott, de az erősítés már úton van és bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet. Kérjük önöket, hogy a lehetőségekhez képest ne essenek pánikba, és vonuljanak biztonságos helyre. Az alábbi ábrán a tudósítónk által rögzített, feltételezett elkövetők szerepelnek.

És ekkor a jobb felső sarokban megjelent egy kép két fiatalról. Egy vállig érő hajú, szőke lány és egy fekete hajú fiú volt rajta. Mindketten huszonéveseknek tűntek, az arcuk és a tekintetük kifejezéstelen volt, mégis nyugtalanságot keltő. A nő egy farmerdzsekit hordott, alatta fekete pólóval, a férfi pedig egy narancssárga kendőt viselt a nyakában, alatta egy fekete pulóverrel, aminek a karjai fehérbe váltottak. A mellkasa bal oldalán egy vörös, masniszerű minta volt, benne két fehér "R" betűvel. Amikor Muten Roshi meglátta a jelképet, elakadt a lélegzete.

\- De hiszen ez... a Vörös Szalag Csoport címere... ez nem lehet. Mégis hogyan... - hüledezett a teknősremete. Ez biztos, hogy semmi jót nem jelent. Azonnal értesítenünk kell a többieket!

Azzal az irammal a telefonhoz rohant, hogy tárcsázza Chi-chiék számát. Többször is érezte már a mai napon, hogy abban az irányban nagy energiák csapnak össze, így biztos volt benne, hogy ott fogja tudni őket elérni. Puar és Oolong közben vészjóslóan tekintettek egymásra.

\- Halló, itt Chi-chi beszél. - jött a válasz a telefonból néhány csengés után.

\- Halló Chi-chi, itt Muten Roshi beszél. Mondd csak, nincsenek véletlenül nálatok Krillinék és Tien Shinhanék?

A párbeszédet egy pillanat néma nyugtalanság vette át, de aztán folytatódott.

\- De igen, itt voltak egészen egy pár percig ezelőttig mindannyian, éppen ebédeltünk, amikor a tv hirtelen műsort váltott és... - csuklott el a hangja neki.

\- Jó-jó, de most hol vannak? - vált egyre türelmetlenebbé Muten Roshi-sama.

\- Elmentek személyesen felderíteni, hogy kik lehetnek ezek az elkövetők és mit akarhatnak. Mindannyian. Nem akartam őket engedni, borzasztó rossz előérzetem van ezzel kapcsolatban.

Újabb perc baljóslatú csend következett, amit aztán az öreg remete hangja tört meg.

\- Ne aggódj, valószínűleg Vegita is érzékelte a bajt és úton van oda, biztosan találkozni fognak. Ne feledd, hogy jelenleg ő a legerősebb az univerzumban, a férjedhez hasonlóan ő is elérte a Super Saiya-jin szintet. És a fiad is egyre közelebb van hozzá, továbbá itt van nekünk még Piccolo is. Nem történhet semmi baj. - mondta nyugtatólag Roshi mester.

\- Remélem, hogy igazad lesz, Muten Roshi-sama... - válaszolta némi hezitálás után kételkedve Chi-chi. Elvégre a Föld legerősebb harcosai mennek néhány terrorista ellen...

\- Így van, kérlek nyugodj meg, biztosan minden rendben lesz. Majd később beszélünk, vigyázz magadra.

\- Te is. - és azzal bontotta a vonalat.

Ahogy visszatette a remete a telefont a helyére, az ismételten megcsörrent. Ezúttal egy másik női hang volt a vonal túloldalán.

\- Halló, itt Muten Roshi beszél.

\- Halló, én vagyok az Bulma, nézted a tv-t?

\- Igen, és eléggé nyugtalan vagyok miatta...

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy Goku még kiskorában szétverte a Vörös Szalag Csoportot? - kérdezte Bulma hitetlenkedve.

\- Jómagam is ugyanebben a hitben voltam, azonban úgy tűnik, hogy mégiscsak maradhattak túlélőik... vagy esetleg néhány fiatal a követőikké vált.

\- Az előbb hívtam Chi-chi-t, azt mondta, hogy a többiek már úton vannak a helyszínre. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Vegita is odamegy, éreznie kellett a robbanásokat.

\- Igen, én is ugyanezen a véleményen voltam, én is beszéltem Chi-chi-vel. - folytatta Muten Roshi-sama. Ugyanakkor van valami megmagyarázhatatlan dolog, ami különösen nyugtalanít az elkövetők kisugárzásában...

A háttérben a tv közben élő közvetítésbe váltott a helyszínről. Valóban hatalmas volt a pusztulás, szinte minden a földdel egyenlővé vált, ilyen kis idő alatt is. Mindenhol civilek és katonák holttestei feküdtek, a törmelékek között pedig rengeteg tank és helikopter roncsai hevertek. A távolból fegyverropogás hallatszódott. Úgy tűnik, hogy megérkezett a várva várt erősítés, több tucat tank és harci repülő lepte el a romba dőlt területet. Ahogy két, szélvészen cikázó homályos alak jelent meg a képernyőn, a hadsereg erői tüzet nyitottak rájuk, majd hatalmas robbanások és sűrű füst következett. Ahogy a füst végre felszállt, most tisztán kivehetővé váltak a már mutatott tettesek, a nő és a férfi, látszatra sértetlenül. Sátáni kacajra fakadtak, és most ők lendültek ellentámadásba. Mindketten felszálltak az égbe, és hahotázásuk közepette felváltva elkezdtek élénksárga Ki-lövedékekkel tüzelni a hadseregre. A riporter úgy tűnik, hogy eddig bírta idegekkel, a következő pillanatban már csak a levegőbe repülő kamerája látszódott és pánikszerű sikolyokat hallatott.

Muten Roshi kezéből kiesett a telefon a rémülettől. Nem akart hinni a napszemüvege mögött megbúvó szemeinek. Ahogy a telefonból távoli kiabálás hallatszódott, ismét a füléhez tapasztotta és belekiáltott.

\- Idehallgass, Bulma, úgy tűnik, hogy sokkal nagyobb a veszély, mint ahogyan vártuk! Ezek az elkövetők képzett harcosok, Isten tudja honnan kerültek elő! A Ki-jüket pedig valamilyen oknál fogva képtelen vagyok érzékelni. Nincs vesztegetni való időnk, jobb elébe menni a bajnak! A legjobb lenne, ha összegyűjtenéd a Sárkánygömböket!

\- Éppen a Sárkányradart tanulmányozom, és úgy tűnik, hogy 6 gömb már egy helyen van és vészesen közelednek a hetedikhez! Valaki már keresi őket! Lehet, hogy éppen Vegita az!

A teknősremete elhallgatott és koncentrálni kezdett. 6 hatalmas erőt érzékelt együtt a távolban, és egy még hatalmasabbat, ahogy közelít hozzájuk. Távolabbról pedig egy egészen kicsit is észrevett.

\- Mondd csak Bulma, mennyire lehetnek messze a gömbök? - kérdezte.

\- Nos, a radar szerint északra vannak néhány száz kilométerre.

\- Akkor semmiképpen sem közülünk való, aki keresi őket, ugyanis a mieink mindannyian délre tartanak. Kivétel nélkül.

\- Ez borzasztó... nagyon rossz érzésem van ezzel kapcsolatban. Azonnal indulok az irányukba. - szörnyedt el Bulma.

\- Kérlek, vigyázz magadra és szerezd meg a gömböket, még mielőtt túl késő lenne.

\- Úgy lesz! - és azzal Bulma letette a telefont.

Muten Roshi erre ismét a tv képernyőjére irányította a tekintetét, ahol változatlanul a földön fekvő kamera fordított élőképe látszódott a kihalt várossal.

\- És mi most mihez kezdünk Muten Roshi-sama? - kérdezte Puar a teknősremetétől.

\- A legtöbb, amit tehetünk, hogy tovább figyeljük a híreket és szorítunk a barátaink sikeréért. Attól tartok, hogy nem sok hasznunkat vennék, ha mi is közbeavatkoznánk... Talán ha megpróbálnék kapcsolatba lépni Kaio-samaval a túlvilágon, fel tudna minket világosítani a helyzettel kapcsolatban.

És úgyis tett. A vén remete megpróbált az elméjén keresztül szólni az északi galaxis Kaio-jához, elvégre Goku is mindig így lépett vele kapcsolatba és kommunikáltak.

\- Kaio-sama, Kaio-sama, hallasz, itt Muten Roshi beszél, a Földről, a segítségedet szeretnénk kérni.

Eltelt pár perc, de semmi válasz. Úgy döntött, hogy újra megpróbálja.

\- Kaio-sama, kérlek válaszolj, úgy néz ki, hogy egy újabb krízis közelít felénk, a segítségedre lenne szükségünk.

Ekkor hirtelen egy gépiesített hang zajlott le a fejében.

\- Halló, itt az északi Kaio beszél. Jelenleg sajnos nem vagyok elérhető, vészhelyzetekben kérlek használjátok az eddig megszerzett tapasztalataitokat és soha ne adjátok fel a reményt. Minden jót. Üdvözlettel, az északi Kaio.

Majd egy hosszú, sípoló hang hallatszódott Muten Roshi fejében és a kapcsolat megszakadt. A teknősremete erre magába roskadt.

\- Úgy tűnik, hogy ezúttal tényleg magunkra maradtunk...

Harcosaink ekkor már teljes sebességgel repültek a déli sziget felé. Alig hogy végeztek az ebéddel, derült égből villámcsapásként érte őket a tv rendkívüli híradója. A hirtelen jött támadás, az ismeretlen harcosok és hogy nem voltak képesek érzékelni az energiájukat, mérhetetlen nyugtalansággal töltötte el őket, így jobbnak látták, ha mindannyian személyesen derítik fel őket.

\- Szerintetek kik lehetnek ezek? - kérdezte repülés közben Tien Shinhan mogorva arccal.

\- A srác pulóverén látható jelképből ítélve, a Vörös Szalag Csoport kötelékébe tartozhatnak... - válaszolta Yamcha szintén feszült tekintettel.

\- Azt mondtad, hogy a Vörös Szalag Csoport?! Hiszen Goku eltörölte őket a Föld színéről még gyerekkorában! - mondta Krillin riadtan.

\- Nos, úgy tűnik, hogy most visszatértek. - válaszolta hidegen Yamcha ismét.

\- Úgy tűnik azonban, hogy nem csak mi figyeltünk fel a támadásra. Nézzétek ki közeledik. - szólt közbe Piccolo.

És valóban, a másik irányból egy hatalmas erő érkezett meg hozzájuk, így mindannyian megálltak. Már fél éve annak, hogy nem találkoztak vele testközelből. Vegita, mint mindig, komor arccal üdvözölte a Föld harcosait.

\- Lám csak, megérkezett a söpredék is.

\- Mi is örülünk, hogy látunk, Vegita. - válaszolta neki Piccolo félmosolyra húzott szájjal.

A Saiya-jin herceg arcára túlzott magabiztosság ült ki és úgyszintén elmosolyodott.

\- Itt nincs szükség rátok, magam fogok gondoskodni ezekről a terroristákról. Nyugodtan menjetek csak haza. - mutatott a hüvelykujjával magára.

\- Köszönjük a nagylelkű ajánlatodat, de úgy döntöttünk, hogy mi is feltérképezzük ezeket a betolakodókat. - mondta Piccolo határozott arckifejezéssel. És ezenkívül, véletlenül sem szeretnénk, hogy valami váratlan fordulat miatt bajod eshessen, úgyhogy inkább rád is vigyáznánk. - váltott át az arca egy kissé szenvtelen mosolyra.

Vegita halántékán erre kidagadtak az erek és azon nyomban kikelt magából.

\- Na ne röhögtess, én vagyok jelenleg a legerősebb az univerzumban, én egy Super Saiya-jin vagyok, a népem hercege, senki sincs jelenleg, aki legyőzhetne engem!

\- Én pedig azon vagyok, hogy ez hamarosan megváltozzon, Vegita. - mondta most Gohan magabiztosan.

A herceg behunyta a szemeit és nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

\- Hát legyen, gyertek csak, ha annyira akartok. De ne engem hibáztassatok majd, ha véletlenül otthagyjátok a fogatokat! - és azzal szó nélkül továbbrepült a város irányába, a többiek pedig csatlakoztak hozzá.

Pár perc múlva meg is érkeztek a városhoz, amit akkorra már teljes füstfelhő borított. Mivel a távolból senkit sem tudtak látni, így leereszkedtek a földre. Mindenhol lerombolt épületek és járművek roncsai hevertek, nem kevés holttesttel közöttük. Hőseink elborzadtak a látványtól. Hogyan válhat hirtelen egy tökéletesen békés napból ilyen pokoli.

\- Mégis ki lehet képes ilyesmire... - mondta maga elé fogcsikorgatva Krillin.

\- Átkozottak... - értett vele egyet dühösen Gohan is.

Vegita és Piccolo minden szó nélkül elkezdte felderíteni a környéket, így a többiek is csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Pár perc múlva egy nagyobb utcán, az egyik autó roncsai között nyöszörgésre lettek figyelmesek, így odasiettek. Egy vérrel borított középkorú katona vívta a haláltusáját kínok között. Ahogy Tien Shinhan kiszabadította a börtönéből és a karjaiban tartotta, fájdalmas hangon megszólalt.

\- Ezek... szörnyetegek... - mondta elfúló hangon. Senki sem tudja honnan jöttek, de iszonyatos erejük van. Nem lehetnek átlagos emberek, egy szempillantás alatt összezúztak minket. Nem lehetnek... meneküljenek innen...

Egy hirtelen sárgás villanás következett valahonnan távolabbról, majd egy vékonyka ki-sugár száguldott át a halálán lévő ember koponyáján, aki azonnal szörnyethalt. Tien Shinhan és a társai riadtan a sugár irányába kapták a fejüket és észrevettek két alakot a távolban lévő egyik épület tetején. Egy férfit és egy nőt. A nő farmerdzsekit viselt, a férfin pedig egy narancssárga sál volt, alatta fekete pulóverrel. A pulóver bal oldalán ott díszelgett a Vörös Szalag Csoport címere. Ők voltak azok, a tettesek. Sátáni kacajuk közben megszólaltak.

\- Úgy tűnik, mégiscsak voltak még mindig túlélők. - mondta a nő gonosz mosollyal a száján.

\- És milyen jó, hogy végre az utolsót is elintéztük. Elvégre ez az igazi móka, ha mindenkit kiirtottunk. - válaszolta most a férfi baljós hangon.

\- Nézd C17, úgy tűnik, hogy jöttek még valahonnan.

\- Nézzük meg őket, C18. - válaszolta ördögi mosollyal az arcán C17, majd alászálltak az épületről a földre, a Z-harcosok közelébe.

Hőseink fogcsikorgató dühvel az arcukon figyelték a két pusztító személyt, a feszültség szinte szikrákat szórt a szemben álló felek között.

\- Mégis kik vagytok és mit akartok?! - csattant fel Vegita iszonyú méreggel a szemében.

A halálos páros azonban nem válaszolt neki, helyette démoni nevetésre fakadtak.

 _ **Utóirat:**_

Nos, ennyi lett volna. Mivel ez volt az első fejezet, több információt és karaktert kellett bemutatnom, még ha már mindenki ismeri is őket, ezért sikeredett ennyire hosszúra. A továbbiakat nem tervezem ennyire elnyújtani, de végül majd úgyis kiderül, hogy ezt mennyire sikerül megvalósítani. Igyekszem a fejezeteket heti-kétheti rendszerességgel megírni, meg persze ahogyan az időm engedi. Amit még sok Fanfiction végén látni szoktam, azok az erőszintek. Nos, mivel a Dragon Ball Superben ezek már szinte követhetetlenek, én ezeket csak a történetem Z vonaláig fogom közzétenni, utána nem fogok én se tovább számháborúba bocsátkozni. Nos tehát, végezetül jöjjenek az erőszintek az első fejezetből (részben hivatalos, forrás: .com):

Vegita (Base): 3.700.000

Piccolo: 2.500.000

Gohan: 150.000

Tien Shinhan: 67.000

Krillin: 42.000

Yamcha: 33.000

Chiaotzu: 14.000

Vegitán kívül mindenki a feltámasztása utáni állapotában van, kivéve Gohant és Piccolo-t, mivel velük elkezdtem az edzéseket fél éve csináltatni, a többiek csak ímmel-ámmal edzettek vagy csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Vegita viszont ugyanúgy el akarta érni az SSJ szintet itt is, mint a fő idővonalon, ezért ugyanúgy edzett, az ereje éppen ezért nem sokkal kevesebb, mint a fő idővonalon lévőé.


	2. 2 Fejezet

**2\. Fejezet - Az utolsó kívánság! A Z-Harcosok bukása!**

Hűvös szél lengte körbe a kiirtott települést, miközben a háttérben gonosz nevetés hallatszódott. Az androidok végre felfedték magukat hőseink előtt, miután szinte a semmiből jövet romba döntötték a déli szigeten fekvő várost. Ahogy itt álltak velük szemtől-szemben, harcosainkon kezdett úrrá lenni a feszült bizonytalanság. Nem volt tévedés, testközelből sem tudták érzékelni egyikőjük energiáját sem, ennek pedig képtelenek voltak megállapítani az okát. Annyi azonban biztosnak tűnt számukra, hogy akik ilyen rövid idő alatt képesek végezni a hadseregükkel és több ezer embert megölni, azok nem lehetnek gyengék. Vegitát pedig szemmel láthatólag kezdte dühíteni ez a gondolat.

\- Utoljára kérdezem meg, kik vagytok és mit akartok?! Miért kellett elpusztítanotok ezt a várost és megölni a lakóit?! - üvöltötte a C17 és C18 nevezetű alakok felé.

A páros erre összenézett, majd elmosolyodva megszólalt.

\- Unalmasak a kérdéseid, Vegita. - válaszolta C17.

\- Az unalomnál pedig csak az embereket utáljuk jobban. - helyeselte C18 is.

Vegita erre meghökkent.

\- Honnan tudjátok a nevem? Találkoztunk már valamikor? - kérdezte a herceg most meglepődötten.

\- Nem csak a tiédet, de a jelenleg ittlévő összes többi harcosét is. - mondta C18 figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdéseket. Az ott az antennákkal nem más, mint Piccolo, mellette Son Gohan, majd Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Krillin és Chiaotzu. Mindannyian szerepeltek az adatbázisunkban.

\- Az adatbázisukban?! - kérdezte Piccolo csodálkozva.

\- Szóval a rendelkezésükre állnak bizonyos információk rólunk. - komorodott el Gohan.

A nő erre ismételten elmosolyodott és hátrasimította a haját a jobb füle mögé.

\- Ez így igaz. És azt is tudjuk, hogy nem vagytok ellenfelek a számunkra, semmi perc alatt képesek vagyunk elintézni titeket.

\- De, hogy ne legyen ennyire monoton a végkifejlet, játszhatunk egy játékot. A játék lényege, hogy ahányszor meg tudtok ütni bennünket, annyi kérdésre fogunk válaszolni nektek. Őszintén, esküszöm. Amennyiben érdekel titeket. - tette a jobb kezét a szívére C17. Azonban ne gondoljátok, hogy ez egyszerű lesz.

A Z-harcosok szóhoz sem tudtak jutni a döbbenettől, ekkora veszélyre még ők sem számítottak. Egyedül Vegita volt az, akit látszólag nem hatottak meg a hallottak.

\- Hmpf, nagyképű balekok. Még hogy nem vagyunk a ti szintetek. Hát akkor gyertek, kóstoljátok meg a leghatalmasabb erőt az univerzumban, a Szuper Saiya-jin herceg hatalmát! - kiáltotta el magát és változott át a nemrég szerzett formájába Vegita.

C17 szemében erre egy apró fény csillant, majd C18-al karöltve hirtelen köddé váltak. Mivel nem tudhatták, vajon honnan érheti őket támadás, hőseink védelmi állásba helyezkedtek és a környezetüket kémlelték, várva a páros felbukkanását. Néhány másodperc elteltével Piccolo forró leheletet érzett a tarkóján így megfordult. C18 pontosan ott lebegett fölötte, fejjel lefelé fordulva.

\- Kukucs, itt vagyok! - nevetett fel a szörnyű nőszemély.

Piccolo és a közvetlen közelében lévők erre riadtan ugrottak széjjel és vicsorodtak el a lány irányába. Ő azonban egyedül lebegett ott, C17 még rejtve maradt.

\- Elég legyen ebből a játszadozásból, itt komoly dolgokról van szó! - szorította ökölbe a kezét Vegita és iramodott meg C18 felé.

A nő erre mosolyogva széttárta a karjait és várta Vegita támadását, ami végül nem következett be, ugyanis hirtelen ott termett a már hiányolt C17 kettőjük között.

\- Nekem te leszel a játszótársam, hercegecske. - mondta neki szenvtelen mosollyal és azon nyomban elindított felé egy ütéssorozatot. Vegita ezt sikeresen blokkolni tudta, majd kissé elkülönültek a többiektől és ott folytatták a harcukat. Úgy tűnt, C18 is kiválasztotta a maga ellenfelét, ugyanis ő pedig Piccolo-nak rontott neki. A nameki néhány rúgás elkerülését követően sikeresen visszatámadott egy ki-lövéssorozattal, amit azonban C18 egy suhintással könnyedén félresöpört majd ismét utána iramodott. Ekkor viszont, a meglepetés erejének köszönhetően is, Gohan eredményesen közbe tudott lépni, mivel a mestere irányába tartó nőbe teljes erejével bele tudott szállni és félrerúgni. A nő hátrarepült, Tien Shinhan pedig utánaküldött még egy Neo Tri-Beam-et, beszállva ezzel ő is a harcba. A támadás becsapódásakor robbanás következett, majd sűrű füstfelhő borította el a gyilkost. A Föld harcosai lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték, mekkora kárt tudtak ezzel okozni ellenfelükben. Ahogyan a füst felszállt, a lány arcán észrevehetővé vált egy vörös rúgásnyom, ruhája pedig megtépázottá és kormozódottá vált. Arcán haragos vicsor suhant át, majd megszólalt.

\- Kissé elragadtattam magam, ezért most feltehettek nekem egy-egy kérdést. - törölte meg a rúgás helyét az arcán C18.

\- Akkor hát, kik vagytok és mit akartok tőlünk?! - kiáltotta feléjük dühösen Son Gohan.

A nő tartotta a szavát és komoly tekintettel válaszolt.

\- Mi Dr. Gero, a Vörös Szalag Csoport egy korábbi tudósának az androidjai vagyunk, és azzal a céllal jöttünk létre, hogy megöljük az apádat, Son Gokut.

\- Dr. Gero... androidok... megölni az apámat... - motyogta maga elé ledöbbenve Son Gohan. De az apám már meghalt, 6 hónapja, egy szívbetegség végzett vele! - kiáltotta neki vissza.

\- Erre már mi is rájöttünk... éppen ez a szép benne. Így már nem kell magunkat tartanunk az előállítónk akaratához. - kuncogta C18. Azt csinálhatunk, amit csak akarunk!

\- De mégis, Dr. Gero, hogyan volt képes túlélni a Vörös Szalag Csoport pusztulását? - kérdezte most Tien Shinhan.

\- Az alkotónk mélyen a hegyekbe menekült és rejtőzött el, ott alakította ki a saját laboratóriumát és kezdett robotokat, illetve ember-robot átmeneteket tervezni. Ebből születtünk meg mi, számos kudarc és sikertelenül végződő kísérlet után, C18 és C17, hogy véghez vigyük a bosszúját és lecsapjunk az ellenségeire.

\- És tudta mindezt titokban tartani... ember és Isten előtt is... - szorította össze a fogait hitetlenkedve most Yamcha.

\- Most már értem. Ez mind azért van, mert androidok, csak félig emberek. Ezért nem érezzük az erejüket. - mondta Gohan bosszúsan a társai felé.

A nő erre komor arccal ismét előrelendült és megszólalt.

\- Most, hogy közelebbről is megismerkedtünk, folytatódjék a játék. - majd a gyorsaságától követhetetlenné vált és eltűnt.

Közben pár méterrel távolabb C17 is folytatta Vegita felé a rohamát. Hihetetlen sebességű ütésekkel és rúgásokkal ostromolta a Saiya-jint, aki egyelőre sikeresen ki tudott térni előlük, azonban látni lehetett rajta, hogy ez egyre többet vesz ki belőle. Az android minden egyes ütésével közelebb és közelebb kerül egy kritikus találathoz, neki pedig egyelőre esélye sincs visszatámadni.

"Ez hihetetlen, hogyan lehetséges ez." - gondolta magában Vegita. "Szuper Saiya-jin vagyok, szinte halálra edzettem magam és mégis alulmaradok egy ilyen semmiből jött alaktól? Ez nem lehet! ILYEN NINCS!"

Vegita dühe még inkább fokozódott és a körülötte vibráló arany ki-aura megnőtt, ahogy ebből energiát tudott meríteni. Sikeres ellentámadásba tudott lendülni és rögtön be is vitt egy hatalmas ütést C17 gyomrába. A férfi erre egy pillanatra összegörnyedve maradt, Vegita pedig diadalittasan készült a következő csapására, azonban ekkor az android is sikeresen eltalálta: kíméletlenül megrúgta a jobb oldalát. Vegita ettől vért köhögött fel és több métert repült, majd a földön landolva remegni kezdett a fájdalomtól.

\- Azt hiszem nyertél egy kérdezz-felelek-et. - repült oda hozzá C17.

\- Nem érdekelnek a nyavalyás játékaitok! - ordított rá Vegita és lőtt hirtelen egy ki-lövedéket az irányába. Ahogy az becsapódott, ismét robbanás majd kisebb füst következett, de hamar kiderült, hogy ezzel nem tudott sérülést okozni az androidnak, az továbbra is ott állt fölötte és újabb támadást indított. Vegita ez elől még éppen ki tudott térni és felrepült a levegőbe, C17 pedig rögtön követte és az égen folytatták a harcukat.

Ezalatt C18 is újra észrevétette magát, mégpedig amikor Gohant hirtelen előtűnve megsorozta egy bal- és jobb-horoggal, majd teljes erővel hasba rúgta. Gohan-nak esélye sem volt reagálni a természetfeletti gyorsasággal és erővel rendelkező android támadásaira. A bekapott találatok kritikusnak bizonyultak, minden ereje elhagyta egy szempillantás alatt, félájult állapotba került. C18 azonban nem állt meg ennyinél, most az öltözékénél fogva emelte őt a magasba és vitt be neki még egy gyomrost. Szemmel láthatólag ő lett a következő célpontja. Gohan ekkor már nem bírta tovább és felüvöltött a fájdalomtól. Piccolo, az android okozta hirtelen sokkból feleszmélve, ekkor rögtön ott termett mellette, hogy kiszabadítsa a fogságból fiatal tanítványát. Előbb megpróbálta teljes erejével megütni a nőt, majd miután ezt sikeresen blokkolni tudta az ellenfele a szabadon lévő kezével, úgyszintén teljes erőből ágyékon rúgni. A találat félig-meddig hatásos volt, azonban a nő az alkarjával valamelyest enyhíteni tudta a rúgás erejét, így Gohan továbbra is C18 kezében maradt. Ekkor következett azonban Piccolo meglepetés támadása. Az android tartó kezét megcélozva hirtelen ki-sugarat lőtt ki a szemeiből, megégetve azt. A nő arcára meglepettség ült ki, és úgy tűnt, Piccolo elérte a célját: C18 végre elengedte Gohan-t, aki ennek következtében ájultan a földre zuhant.

\- Gohan! - kiáltotta Piccolo kétségbeesetten, majd odarepült a fiatal tanítványához. Életben volt, azonban nem reagált Piccolo szavaira.

\- Átkozott. - fordult vissza bosszúsan ismét C18 felé, aki erre ismételten neki rontott.

\- Ne hidd, hogy te ennyivel meg fogod úszni. - sziszegte a nő a namekinak oda majd elindított felé egy lövéssorozatot.

Hogy Gohan-t védje, Piccolo megragadta a lábainál fogva és teljes erőből elhajította a hibrid Saiya-jint, még mielőtt a lövések beléjük csapódhattak volna. Ezzel azonban önmagának már nem maradt ideje a kitérésre, így a lövedékek teljes egészében eltalálták és hatalmas sérüléseket okoztak neki. Piccolo felüvöltött a fájdalomtól és térdre rogyott. A nő android azonban nem akart lassítani a tempón, ismételten nekitámadt. További harcosaink azonban ekkor már közbeavatkoztak és egy pillanat alatt ott termettek Piccolo előtt, egy pillanatra védve őt ezzel.

\- Piccolo, el kell tűnnünk innen! Nem tudjuk őket csupán nyers erővel elintézni! - ordította hátra neki Tien Shinhan.

\- Ne is álmodozzatok menekülésről, patkányok. - válaszolta neki szinte már közvetlen közelről C18, ahogy odaért hozzájuk és harcba kezdett velük.

\- Ez nem jó, így mindannyian odaveszünk... - fogta el a félelem Krillint és kezdett remegésbe.

Pár száz méterrel távolabb a romok között, köhögés kezdett hallatszódni. Gohan minden egyes sejtjét fájdalom járta keresztül, ahogy megpróbált talpra állni. Összecsuklott, és most négykézláb próbált újból erőt gyűjteni.

"Igazuk volt, ezek borzasztó erősek, esélyünk sincs ellenük." - gondolta magában bosszúsan. "Gyorsan kell cselekednem, gyerünk testem, kérlek, csak egy kicsit bírd még ki!" - azzal megpróbált ismételten talpra állni. Bár még bizonytalan volt, de úgy tűnik, hogy ez most sikerült neki és egyelőre csak lassan, de elindult a városból kivezető úton. "Meg kell találnom a Sárkánygömböket, még mielőtt Piccolo-sant megölik. Ez a mi és a Föld lakóinak egyetlen esélye..." - majd lihegve gyorsítani kezdett a sebességén. Repülni ugyan még nem volt képes, de ebben az ütemben is elérte a várost körülölelő sziklákat néhány perc alatt, amik a határnak számítottak. Felkapaszkodott rájuk és bízott benne, hogy lassan visszatér az ereje a repüléshez is. A távolból egy sugárhajtású repülőgép hangja kezdett hallatszódni, ami néhány pillanat múlva észrevehetővé is vált az égen. Sárga színű volt, a Capsule Corporation címere állt rajta. Gohan kedve derűsebbre váltott, ahogy az még közelebb ért és meglátta a benne lévő pilótát.

\- Bulma, hiszen ez BULMA! - kiáltotta örömittasan.

\- Gyorsan Gohan, gyere velem! - kiabált ki neki a gépből Bulma, a hátán lévő csecsemőjével, Trunks-szal.

Gohan mintha csak erre várt volna, azonnal felkapaszkodott Bulma gépére és azon nyomban tovább is repültek.

\- Bulma, ti meg mit kerestek itt Trunks-szal? - kérdezte Gohan már a repülő belsejében, kissé nyugodtabb állapotban.

\- Meg akarjuk találni a Sárkánygömböket. Nézd! - adta át a Sárkányradart Gohan-nak.

\- Micsoda?! Hiszen már az összes Sárkánygömb egy helyen van, valaki összegyűjtötte őket! - döbbent meg Son Gohan.

\- Igen, és borzasztó rossz előérzetem van ezzel kapcsolatban, úgyhogy nincs vesztegetni való időnk! - válaszolta neki Bulma elszántan.

\- Én is ezzel a céllal menekültem el az ellenség elől, Bulma. - kezdett szipogni a fiatal fél-Saiya-jin. És most úgy tűnik, hogy mindez hiábavaló volt, inkább haltam volna meg a többiekkel együtt a csatamezőn!

\- Gohan, most nincs időnk efféle siránkozásra, oda kell érnünk, még mielőtt túl késő lenne! - válaszolta Bulma a már síró Gohan-nak és kapcsolt teljes sebességre a Sárkánygömbök irányába.

És valóban, északon, egy kietlen, sziklákkal körbevett pusztaságon, a hét Sárkánygömb egymás mellett sorakozott és vad villogásba kezdett. Felettük három furcsa, idős korban lévő alak sorakozott.

\- Hát meg is volnánk, végre, újból megszereztük mind a hét Sárkánygömböt! - kiáltott fel az egyik öreg, alacsony kék figura.

\- Végre, Pilaf lesz a mi világunk ura! - kezdett ünneplésbe a másik, magasabbnak számító, ámde ugyancsak idős nő.

\- Rettegjenek az ellenségeink! - tette hozzá az utolsó, vén kutyaszerű alak.

Ahogy befejezték az örvendezést, a Pilaf-nak nevezett személy újfent megszólalt.

\- Akkor hát, mire várunk még emberek, kezdjünk hozzá! Gyere elő Shenlong, és kérlek teljesítsd a kívánságomat! - kiáltotta az ég felé meredve, ami néhány pillanattal később elsötétült.

Az úton lévő Bulma és kis csapata ezt érzékelve még inkább idegesebb lett.

\- Fenébe! Az ég elsötétült! - kiáltotta a repülő belsejében Gohan. Shenlongot megidézték!

\- Pedig már majdnem ott vagyunk, nézd! - mutatott a távolba Bulma. Gohan odanézett a Bulma által mutatott irányba, és meglátott a távolban egy hatalmas, hosszú, zöld színű sárkány-kígyó szerűséget az égen, ami mintha a földből nőtt volna ki.

\- SHENLONG! - kiáltottak fel mindketten és a kis Trunks erre sírásra fakadt.

A déli városban is, miközben harcosaink hősiesen próbáltak ellenállni az androidok erőteljes rohamainak, az ég hirtelen sötétre váltott.

\- Hát ez meg... - csodálkozott el az épp C18 ellen védekező Piccolo. Miért sötétedett be? - tekintett körbe és hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy nem érzi a szigeten Son Gohan energiáját. Örömteljesen elmosolyodott, és odakiáltotta a többieknek.

\- Figyeljetek, úgy tűnik megmenekültünk! Hihetetlen szerencsével, de úgy tűnik, hogy Son Gohan elmenekült és ilyen rövid időn belül megszerezte a Sárkánygömböket! Bulma is vele van a fiaddal, Vegita!

\- Hogy mit mondtál? - kapta fel a fejét a C17-tel való küzdelem közben Vegita.

\- Lehetséges lenne? - kérdezte maga elé a már sebekkel teletűzdelt Yamcha is.

\- Ez jó, biztosan kitalálnak valamit, amit módjában áll Shenlongnak teljesíteni! - tért vissza a remény Krillinbe is.

A két android értetlenül összenézett.

\- Ezek meg miről beszélhetnek? - kérdezte C18 az öccsétől, C17-től.

\- Fogalmam sincs... úgy tűnik, megbolondultak a sok veréstől. Zárjuk ezt le, C18, engem személy szerint már nagyon kezdenek untatni, ráadásul már ránk is esteledett.

\- Legyen úgy, C17. - majd tekintett a már egymás mellett lévő Z-harcosok irányába. Köszönjük a rövid szórakoztatást, pancserok, de úgy tűnik, számotokra eljött a vég! Köszönjetek el az életetektől! - és azzal a két android egy végső, mindent elsöprő rohamot indított hőseink felé.

Eközben északon, a hatalmas sárkány üdvözölte az őt megidézőket.

\- Te, aki összegyűjtötted mind a hét Sárkánygömböt, tégy fel egy kívánságot és én teljesítem azt! Halljam hát!

\- Shenlong, változtass minket ismét fiatallá, most azonnal! - mondta el a kívánságát a sárkánynak Pilaf.

\- Hogy mi?! - tört elő a meglepettség Mai-ból.

\- Az előbb hallottam a zsebrádiómból, hogy néhány szörny bukkant fel a déli városnál... szerintem nem most kellene ilyet kívánnunk... - esett gondolkodóba Shu.

\- Idióták! Mégis hogyan uralhatnám a világot ilyen öregen, előbb fiatalabbá kell válnunk hozzá! - csattant fel válaszként Pilaf, ekkor azonban már így is-úgyis késő lett volna.

\- Legyen hát... - válaszolta nekik Shenlong és azon nyomban felvillantak a hatalmas, piros szemei, ahogyan elkezdte a kívánság teljesítését. A hármas tagjai enyhén a levegőbe emelkedtek és elkezdett a bőrük újból kisimulni, a ráncaik eltűntek, a hajuk elvesztette ősz színét és mindezen változások folytatódtak egészen addig míg... csecsemők nem lettek.

A közelben egy repülőgép szállt le és két alak rohant ki belőle.

\- Hé ti ott, megálljatok! Mégis mit műveltek?! - kiáltotta oda nekik Bulma mérgesen.

\- Gugugu, gágá! (A fenébe, túl fiatalok lettünk!) - gagyogta neki válaszképpen Pilaf.

Ekkor a déli városban hőseinknek már csak néhány pillanat volt hátra az életükből. C18, ahogy a megkezdett roham közben félrelökte az előtte tornyosuló harcosokat, teljes erejével beleszállt Piccolo mellkasába, aki ettől kidülledő szemmel a földre esett.

\- Mondtam, hogy te vagy a célpontom. - mosolygott C18 gonoszul, majd a társára tekintett.

C17 éppen a levegőben volt elfoglalva SSJ Vegitával, ahogyan egyre nagyobb erőt bevetve üldözte az ütéseivel. A Saiya-jin herceg nem tudta tovább tartani a C17 által diktált sebességet és egyre többet kapott be ezekből az ütésekből, mígnem egy lövéssorozat végül teljesen telibe nem találta. Vegita ettől a földre hullott és magatehetetlenül feküdt a kialakult gödrében. C17 azonban mint mondta, nem játszadozott tovább, azonnal ott termett felette, hogy lezárja a csatát: egy teljes erejű sárga ki-lövéssorozattal addig támadta Vegitát, míg az végül abbahagyta a kínok közötti üvöltözést és meg nem halt. C18 elégedetten mosolygott az öccsére, ő pedig vissza rá. A férfi viszont nem elégedett meg ennyivel, máris ott volt a nővére mellett, hogy kiszemelje a következő célpontját, aki nem más lett, mint a hozzá legközelebb lévő Yamcha. Még mielőtt a sebhelyes férfi reagálhatott volna az android szándékára, már holtan is rogyott össze: egy hatalmas, nyakára mért rúgás végzett vele. Ezután pedig újból C18 következett, aki Tien Shinhant végezte ki következőleg egy pillanat alatt. Az ő vesztét egy mellkasra mért teljes erejű ütés okozta, ami majdhogynem át is lyukasztotta őt. Krillin, barátai gyors halálát látva, pánikba esett és megpróbált elfutni, azonban sikertelenül: az androidok semmi perc alatt az útját állták és közösen ki-sugarakkal megcélozva átlyukasztották a hasán keresztül. Chiaotzu maradt utolsónak talpon a jelenlévők között, aki most remegve állt a barátai holttestei fölött. A két android ördögi vigyorral a képén állt meg előtte és rúgták meg mindkét oldalról egyszerre, szintén teljes erőből. Hatalmas roppanás hallatszódott, és a következő másodpercben Chiaotzu eltorzult teste is a porba hullott. Az androidok végignéztek a lemészárolt áldozataikon.

\- Gondolod, hogy tényleg meghaltak? - kérdezte gonosz vigyorral a képén C18.

\- Naná, szerinted ezek után? Senki nem képes ellenállni a világ legnagyobb erejének. - válaszolta neki gúnyosan C17.

\- Úgy tűnik, ezt a várost sikerült teljesen kipusztítanunk. Keressük meg a következő játszóterünket. - mondta ismételten C18, azzal elindultak a holtesteken keresztül ki a városból. Azonban úgy tűnik, hogy egyelőre nem jutottak sokáig, ugyanis amikor Piccolo mellé értek, egy addig rejtve maradt alak került elő a búvóhelyéről. A Muten Roshi által korábban érzékelt, legalacsonyabb energia. Yajirobe tigrisüvöltést hallatva ugrott elő az egyik közeli romhalmaz mögül és kardját kivonva támadt C18 felé. A nő talán még nem lepődött meg ennyire életében, mint amikor a kard hozzácsapódott a nyakához, levágva ezzel egy keveset a hajából. Yajirobe diadalittas arccal figyelte, mi fog most történni az androiddal, öröme azonban hamar elillant: a kardjának a pengéje teljesen eltörött, C18 nyaka pedig sértetlen maradt.

\- Te kis... honnan a fenébe kerültél te elő?! Ezt megkeserülöd! - váltott iszonyatosan dühösre C18 képe és azzal a levegőbe repülve halálos erejű lövést indított a szerencsétlen Yajirobe felé, ami aztán teljes egészében átlyukasztotta neki a törzsét. Yajirobe fogcsikorgatva, hatalmas kínok között terült el a földön.

\- Gyerünk, add meg neki a kegyelemdöfést, C18, aztán pedig tűnjünk el innen végre. - mondta nővérének címezve C17.

\- Nem... hagy szenvedjen csak a kis féreg... azok után, hogy levágott a hajamból, ez a legkevesebb. Remélem hosszan tartó, szenvedéssel teli halálod lesz, te pondró! - ordította oda dühösen Yajirobe felé C18, majd abban a pillanatban elrepültek a helyszínről.

Yayirobe szemmel láthatólag az utolsókat rúgta. Kínok között fetrengett, miközben az egyik kezével kétségbeesetten matatott valami után a zsebében. Kisvártatva előszedett belőle egy apró babszerűséget. Egy Senzu volt.

\- Az ég... még mindig sötét... - nyögte maga elé elfúló hangon. Ez... Piccolo még életben kell, hogy legyen... - azzal utolsó erejével odakúszott az amúgy is közel lévő Piccolohoz, hosszú vércsíkot húzva maga után a földön. Szemügyre vette a szétterült, ájult namekit. Valószínűleg csak pillanatai lehettek hátra az életből.

\- Nem... nem akarok meghalni... - sírta maga elé a haláltusáját vívó Yajirobe és megmarkolta a kezében lévő Senzut. Kérlek... Piccolo... hozzatok vissza bennünket a Sárkánygömbökkel... mihamarabb... és... ne merészelj meghalni! - nyögte, és az utolsó csepp erejéből még Piccolo szájába nyomta a Senzut. A következő pillanatban már ő is halott volt. Piccolo szájában ott volt a bab, ami végül csak lecsúszott a gyomrába, és elkezdett megemésztődni. A Senzu ekkor végre kifejtette a hatását és Piccolo lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

Közben északon pedig Shenlong éppen távozni készült.

\- A kívánságod teljesült. Ég veletek! - majd hirtelen eltűnt, a Sárkánygömbök pedig a magasba emelkedtek és szétszóródtak. Az ég újra világos lett.

 _ **Utóirat:**_

Megtörtént tehát a fordulat, aminek köszönhetően eltérünk Future Trunks idővonalától, és felváltja azt egy alternatív: ahol Piccolo túlélte az androidokkal történő összecsapást, Yajirobe áldozatának köszönhetően. Minden mást igyekeztem a történtekhez megfelelően megírni, folytatás legközelebb, amiben megtudhatjuk, mihez kezdenek most hőseink és mit szemelnek ki következő célpontnak az androidok. Mindenféle észrevételt és javaslatot szívesen fogadok és megválaszolok a hozzászólásokban. Most pedig következzenek az erőszintek:

Vegita (Base): 3.700.000

Vegita (SSJ): 185.000.000

C17: 250.000.000

C18: 240.000.000

Piccolo (Full Power): 2.800.000

Gohan (Full Power): 225.000

Tien Shinhan: 67.000

Tien Shinhan (Neo Tri-Beam): 100.000

Krillin: 42.000

Yamcha: 33.000

Chiaotzu: 14.000


	3. 3 Fejezet

**3\. Fejezet – Újraegyesülés! A remény visszatérése.**

Miután a Sárkánygömbök szétszóródtak és újra kivilágosodott, Bulmát elöntötte a színtiszta düh.

\- Most aztán jól megcsináltátok, ti agyatlan barmok! Sikeresen elpazaroltátok az egyetlen esélyünket, ami segíthetett volna megmenteni a Földet! Gratulálok! - azzal felpofozta a Pilaf, Mai, Shu hármast, akik sírva fakadtak.

Gohan eközben hosszasan az égre meredt. Gondolatai a harcmezőn hagyott barátain és Piccolo-n jártak.

\- Bulma. Piccolo-san egy pillanattal ezelőttig, amikor a Sárkánygömbök szétröppentek, még egészen biztosan életben volt, hiszen nem változtak át puszta kövekké. És még az is lehet, hogy a többiek is. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy a segítségükre tudnék lenni valamiben. Újra oda kell mennem, hiszen itt már semmit sem tehetek! - mondta határozottan a nőnek az ifjú félvér Saiya-jin.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson, Gohan! Mégis mihez kezdünk, ha véletlenül tévedsz, és téged is megölnek?! Mi lesz a Földdel?! Nem, nem engedhetlek el. El kell rejtőznünk, és évek alatti kemény edzésekkel erősebbé kell válnod, mint a jelenlegi ellenségeink! - válaszolta neki Bulma feldúltan.

\- Sajnálom, Bulma. - azzal elkezdett lassan az égbe emelkedni. Kérlek, vigyázzatok magatokra és rejtőzzetek el mindannyian egy biztos búvóhelyre. Nekem muszáj ennek a dolognak utánajárnom, talán maradt még remény. Ég veletek! - azzal teljes sebességgel elrepült újra a korábbi célállomásuk felé.

Bulma még aggódva figyelte egy darabig, ahogyan a fiatal Saiya-jin távolodik, majd karba vette a földön fekvő három csecsemőt és elindult a repülőgépe felé.

Eközben az Androidok lassan megérkeztek a következő célpontjukhoz: A modern nyugati városhoz. Az itteni pezsgő-nyüzsgő életet már a magasból látni lehetett: rengeteg jövő-menő autó, emberek, repülők közlekedtek az utakon, a hatalmas felhőkarcolókon pedig megannyi fényűző reklámtábla virított.

\- Hát nem elbűvölő? Milyen takaros kis mennyország. - mondta vészjóslóan C18.

\- Mi lenne, ha pokollá változtatnánk? - kérdezte C17 elmosolyodva.

\- Remek ötlet, kisöcsém. Ne is várakoztassuk tovább az itt élőket. - válaszolta neki a nő, majd sokat sejtető mosollyal elkezdtek leszállni a városba.

Néhány pillanattal később egy autó dudálásától vált hangossá az egyik forgalmas főút.

\- Hé maguk, mégis mit képzelnek?! Tűnjenek el az út közepéről, itt forgalom van! - kiabálta mellé a feldühödött sofőr, aki talán épp a munkahelyéről igyekezett volna haza a családjához.

Ahogy a páros mosolyogva megfordult és a férfi megpillantotta őket, azonnal meghűlt a vér az ereiben.

\- Te szentséges ég… ez a két ismerős arc… nem lehet… - kezdett vacogásba a rémülettől, ahogyan lassan felismerte az előtte álló személyeket. Ezek a gyilkosok a déli városból! MINDENKI MENEKÜLJÖN! - üvöltötte el magát, azzal padlógázzal tolatni kezdett, balszerencséjére bele egy másik autóba. Hatalmas csattanás után most a másik autó vezetője kezdett dühödt kiabálásba.

\- Mi az, nem látsz a szemedtől te szerencsétlen?! Most aztán jól megcsináltad, javíttathatom meg a kocsimat miattad! - bosszankodott, majd ahogyan meglátta a balesetet okozó rémült tekintetét, meglepődöttség ült ki az arcára.

\- Hát veled meg mi a fene tört… - hagyta félbe a mondatát, amikor ő is észrevette az út közepén álló, derűsen mosolygó alakokat. A merénylők a déli városból! IDEJÖTTEK! MENEKÜLJÜNK! - tört ki belőle is, majd kirohant a kocsijából, otthagyva mindent és mindenkit.

Az androidok ekkor hirtelen, mintha az a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, belelőttek az előttük álló autókba, amik hatalmas robbanást követően kigyulladtak a benne lévő sofőrrel együtt, aki még egy utolsó sikítást követően azonnal szörnyethalt. A környéken lévő embereken erre eluralkodott a pánik: fejvesztve menekülni kezdtek minden irányba, jajveszékelő sikolyokat hallatva. A testvérek ezen felröhögve élvezettel kezdték el itt is az emberek lemészárlását.

Pár perccel később már a tv és a rádió is beszámolt a legújabb fejleményekről: a déli várost elpusztító terroristák támadást indítottak a nyugati város ellen is.

Muten Roshi-sama, aki a tv-n keresztüli élő közvetítésben nézte végig egykori tanítványai és bajtársai halálát, feldúltan dobálta a különböző élelmiszereket egy hatalmas bőröndbe, meg némi ruhadarabot mellé. Oolong és Puar ugyanígy tett.

\- Siessetek, mielőbb biztonságosabb búvóhelyet kell keresnünk! - kiáltotta a remete türelmetlenül. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy ezek az úgynevezett Androidok mikor találnának kirándulni a szigetemre!

\- Gondolod, hogy Gohan-nak igaza volt, és ezek tényleg ember-robot hibridek? - kérdezte Oolong pakolás közben.

\- Csakis ez lehet a magyarázat, elvégre senki sem képes érzékelni a Ki-jüket. - válaszolta neki a teknős mester.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy jó ötlet lenne erről értesíteni a hatóságokat? Talán tudnának ellenük valami hatásos ellentámadást szervezni. - kérdezte Puar.

\- Hiszen mindenki a saját fülével hallhatta a közvetítésen keresztül! Viszont ettől függetlenül is, már megtettem. Csak reménykedem benne, hogy hittek egy hétköznapi betelefonálónak.

\- Ha jelenleg a nyugati városban vannak, akkor talán maradt még némi időnk a menekülésre. - reménykedett Oolong ismételten.

\- Nem tudhatjuk, hogy mennyi idő alatt teszik azt a várost is a földdel egyenlővé! - förmedt rá az ideges Muten Roshi-sama. Á, végre megtaláltam, amit kerestem! - vett elő a szekrény hátuljából egy apró kapszulát. Meg is van a búvóhelyünk! Összepakoltatok? Akkor indulás! - mutatott az ajtóra, és azzal mindhárman elindultak kifelé az apró házból.

Közben a lerombolt déli városban, Piccolo végre feltápászkodott és körbenézett. A kezei ökölbe szorultak, amikor megpillantotta az elesett harcostársait, köztük a mellette fekvő Yayirobe-bal.

„Yayirobe… soha sem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer te fogod megmenteni az életemet, a Sárkánygömbökével együtt. Lehet, hogy ezzel az egész emberiség végzetét változtattad meg. Köszönöm. Megígérem, hogy az áldozatod nem lesz hiábavaló." - gondolta magában elszántan.

„Ígérem, hogy mindannyiótokat olyan gyorsan feltámasztunk, amennyire csak tudunk." - azzal felnézett az égbe, érzékelve egy ismerős energiát északról. „Gohan… hát tényleg sikerült elmenekülnöd és kívánnod a Sárkánygömböktől. Remélem bölcsen használtad őket."

Gondolatmenetét az egyik autó maradványaiból kiszűrődő sistergő hang szakította félbe.

\- bzzzzzz…...az Androidok…a nyugati városban lendültek támadásba… mindenki meneküljön biztos helyre… bzzzzzzz….

Piccolo nyugatra fordította a fejét.

„Szóval ezek a szörnyetegek a nyugati várost szemelték ki következő célpontjukká." - szorította össze a fogait mérgében. „Ezek szerint Shenlong semmit sem tehetett ellenük, ahogyan jelenleg mi sem tudunk. Jelenleg. Azonban, ha Gohannal összefogunk… van számunkra egy kockázatos lehetőség." - majd hezitálás nélkül elrepült a közelgő energia irányába. Néhány perc teljes sebességgel való repülés után fel is tűnt végre a színen fiatal tanítványa. Gohan, aki lassan megpillantotta a méretes nameki mesterét, felderülő arccal folytatta felé az útját, míg nem egymás mellé nem értek.

\- Piccolo-san! Hát túlélted! És a többiek hol vannak? - kiáltotta felé Son Gohan hatalmas örömmel.

Piccolo azonban komoran megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Senki sem élte túl, mindenkit kegyetlenül kivégeztek, még Vegitát is. Nekem is csupán néhány pillanaton múlott az életem. Yayirobe mentett meg a saját élete árán, nekem adta az egyetlen Senzu-ját. - válaszolta neki keserűen Piccolo.

Gohan arcára odafagyott a mosoly.

\- Az nem lehet… mindenki… - öntötte el azon nyomban a bánat. Vegita, Krillin-san… EZ NEM LEHET IGAZ! - robbant ki belőle a keserű düh, amelynek hatására vibrálni és szikrázni kezdett a körülötte megjelenő ki-aura.

\- Gohan! Ennek nem most van itt az ideje! - szólt rá határozottan a fiatal tanítványára a mestere. Ezzel csak felhívjuk magunkra az Androidok figyelmét. Ha ránk találnak, még egyszer nem lesz ekkora szerencsénk, hogy el tudjunk menekülni. Mást kell kitalálnunk, és van is egy ötletem. - tekintett a távolba Piccolo. Gyere velem, ellátogatunk Kami-sama palotájába.

\- Kami-sama? - kérdezett vissza Gohan, de Piccolo ezzel mit sem törődve elindult a már említett célállomás felé, így az ifjú tanonc is azon nyomban utána iramodott.

\- Mondd csak, Gohan, egyébként hogyan sikerült összegyűjtened a Sárkánygömböket ilyen rövid idő alatt és mit kívántál tőlük? - kérdezte útközben Piccolo a tanítványától.

\- Nem én gyűjtöttem össze őket… - válaszolta szomorúan a félvér Saiya-jin. Miután sikerült elmenekülnöm a városból, találkoztam Bulma-val, aki már a gömböket kereste, de sajnos elkéstünk. Mire odaértünk a Sárkánygömbökhöz, már szétszóródtak, a helyszínen pedig csak 3 csecsemőt találtunk. - mondta csalódottan a mesterének.

\- Értem, szóval téves következtetést vontam le, amikor láttam, hogy az ég sötétségbe borul. - felelte Piccolo komoran. Micsoda pazarlás. Ennek ellenére nagyon örülök, hogy te legalább rendben vagy, Gohan. - azzal teljes sebességre kapcsoltak mindketten.

Körülbelül másfél óra repülés után a távolban körvonalazódni kezdett egy hatalmas oszlop, ami mintha a végtelenségig nyúlna az égbe. Nem volt látható a teteje, még a közelben lévő tiszta felhőkön is túl nőtt. A szürkés-fehér oszlopot különböző ősi motívumok díszítették, amelyek mesterien lettek belevésve. Szemmel láthatólag is alkalmasok voltak arra, hogy a bátor jelentkezők a segítségükkel felmászhassanak rá.

\- Azta, ez aztán tényleg hatalmas! - álmélkodott el Son Gohan.

Piccolo elmosolyodott az ifjú tanonca megjegyzésén.

\- És ez még semmi ahhoz képest, mint amekkora valójában. A tetején él Korin mester, ahol egykoron az apád edzett az én apám ellen. Ő azonban akkor még mászva jutott fel, mivel még nem volt képes repülni. - válaszolta neki Piccolo becsukott szemmel. Viszont minket jelenleg nem ez érdekel, hanem a még feljebb lévő palota, ahol Kami-sama él a segédjével és felügyeli a Földön történő eseményeket.

A fiatal félvér Saiya-jin szóhoz sem jutott a csodálkozástól.

\- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy létezhet egy ehhez fogható hely a Földön. - folytatta a beszélgetést Son Gohan.

\- Nos, nekünk már nem kell az utat mászva megtennünk, hiszen repülni is tudunk. Néhány percig azonban így is el fog tartani, mire felérünk a tetejére. Készülj fel, mert odafent hidegebb lesz és a levegő is ritkásabb. - intett óva a nameki.

Ahogy megérkeztek a már testközelben lévő toronyhoz, el is kezdtek repülni felfelé azon nyomban.

Gohan még mindig izgatottan szemlélte az oszlop szépségét, miközben a tetejére tartottak, azonban hamar feleszmélt, mikor a hideg levegő elkezdte jobban csípni a torkát.

\- Koncentrálj, Gohan, hamarosan megérkezünk. - mondta neki Piccolo, majd ismételten előre tekintett.

Gohan így is tett, és bár a hideg és az egyre ritkásabb oxigén miatt egyre jobban kezdett aggódni, nemsokára meglátták a toronynak a tetejét: egy hatalmas, lapos, nem szabályos kör alakú kupolát.

Ahogy elhaladtak felette, a kupolából egy apró, fehér macskaszerű lény tekintett ki rájuk, egy bottal a kezében.

\- Ő volt Korin mester. - szólalt meg ismételten Piccolo. Ő termeszti a Senzu-kat. Hozzá kell mindig jönnünk, amikor éppen szükségünk van rájuk, és ha éppen van neki készen, akkor ad belőle nekünk.

Gohan komolyan tekintett a mesterére.

\- Milyen messze van még a palota?

\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk, légy türelemmel.

Kisvártatva újfent láthatóvá vált még egy építmény a levegőben. Egy lebegő kupolára emlékeztetett úgyszintén, aminek azonban a teteje teljesen sík volt. Maga a megtestesült csoda volt ez, ami Gohant most még jobban lenyűgözte. Elkerekedett szemmel landolt a tetején, ahol már két alak szemmel láthatóan várta őket: egy alacsony, tömzsi, fekete figura, turbánnal a fején és egy… második Piccolo? Ez a Piccolo azonban szemmel láthatólag is túl volt már élete fénykorán, a vastag ráncok már teljesen ellepték az arcát és az egész testét is. Ő is egy botot tartott a kezében, hófehér köpenyszerű ruhája közepén pedig az „Isten" szimbóluma díszelgett. A vén nameki megszólalt, amikor látogatói közelebb léptek hozzá.

\- Hát eljöttél Piccolo. És magaddal hoztad a tanítványodat is, Son Goku egyetlen fiát. - mondta Kami-sama reszelős hangon.

\- Gondolom, hogy tudod, miért vagyunk most itt. - válaszolta neki határozott arckifejezéssel Piccolo. Nem volt könnyű meghoznom ezt a döntést.

\- Igen, tudom, ez teljesen kézenfekvő a számomra. Te, vagy inkább az apád és én egykoron egy személy voltunk. És most, hogy jelenleg csupán ketten maradtatok a Földön harcosok, szeretnéd, hogy újra egy személy legyünk. - mosolyodott el az öreg isten. Az igazat megvallva, sohasem hittem volna, hogy egyszer eljön ez a nap, amikor újra egyesülünk.

\- Még hogy egyesülünk? Itt szó sincs egyesülésről. - mondta neki válaszként Piccolo. Erősebbé kell válnom, és ehhez te csupán egy eszköz leszel. A te létezésednek mára már csak a Sárkánygömbök az egyetlen értelmei.

\- Miket besz… - hökkent meg most az isteni segéd a kijelentéstől, de Kami-sama csendre intette.

\- Hagyd csak, Mr. Popo, hiszen igaza van neki. A jelenlegi ellenségek ellen nekem már semmi esélyem, és a köztem és Piccolo közötti erőkülönbség is már szinte felfoghatatlan. Az Androidok még Vegitát is legyőzték, aki pedig elérte a Szuper Saiya-jin szintet is, és minden földi harcost kegyetlenül lemészároltak. Jelenleg szabadon pusztítanak, és ki tudja, mennyi idő kell nekik, míg csak nem kiirtják a Föld teljes lakosságát. Így végül eljött az ideje… hogy Kami és Piccolo újra eggyé váljanak. - fejezte be az idős nameki a monológját.

\- Ez a szomorú igazság. A világnak jelenleg nem egy istenre van szüksége, hanem hogy elég erőssé váljak az ellenség legyőzésére. - helyeselte most a fiatalabb nameki harcos.

\- De talán ha megvárnánk, amíg a Sárkánygömbök újra használhatóak lesznek… talán Shenlong tehetne valamit ellenük. - vetette közbe Mr. Popo ismételten.

\- Shenlongnak nincs meg a kellő hatalma az ehhez fogható szörnyetegek ellen, ahogyan nekem sem. És különben sem engedhetjük meg a mostani körülmények között azt a luxust, hogy egy teljes évet várunk. Addigra talán élet sem maradna a Földön. - válaszolta neki az öreg nameki szomorúan.

Kami-sama a következő pillanatban behunyta a szemét, majd ismételten megszólalt:

\- Eljött az idő… ezennel feladom a pozíciómat, mint Isten és eggyé válok veled.

\- Én leszek a gazdatest. A személyiségemhez pedig nem nyúlhatsz. Oké? - kérdezte ökölbe szoruló kézzel Piccolo.

\- Tökéletes, mivel te sokkal fiatalabb és erősebb vagy, mint én. Én csak felerősítelek, mivel újra egy testben leszünk. A személyiséged nem fog változni, de hasznot fogsz tudni húzni a tapasztalatomból és tudásomból. Tedd rám a kezedet! - utasította Kami-sama a fiatalabb fajtársát.

Piccolo úgy is tett. Gohan és Mr. Popo lélegzetvisszafojtva szemlélték a felgyorsuló eseményeket és szóváltásokat.

\- Piccolo, úgy tűnik, hogy a démoni szíved teljesen eltűnt, megváltoztál. Tényleg most kellett eljönnie ennek a pillanatnak. - hunyta be a szemét az öreg nameki. Mr. Popo, köszönök mindent!

Majd a következő pillanatban, egy utolsó csatakiáltást követően, Kami-sama körül egy hatalmas, kékes-fehér ki-aura lobbant fel és kezdett el eszeveszetten vibrálni. Az elviselhetetlen fényáradattól és hirtelen kirobbanó energiától Piccolo kissé elcsodálkozva hátrahőkölt, de a kezét továbbra is Kami-sama mellkasán tartotta. Ahogyan a ki-aura egyre jobban hullámozni kezdett, az öreg nameki úgy üvöltött egyre erőteljesebben. Hatalmas koncentrációt igényelt ez a részéről. Aztán ez az energia, ahogyan Kami-sama egész lénye, lassan elkezdett Piccolo testébe áramolni. A folyamat néhány pillanat múlva aztán le is zárult és az egykori Isten eltűnt, Piccolo egyedül maradt állva. A testét elözönlötte a túláradó energia. Piccolo ekkor feleszmélve a kábulatból, csodálkozva nézett végig magán.

\- Ég veled, Kami-sama! Megtiszteltetés volt Önt szolgálni! - vett búcsút Mr. Popo egykori mesterétől.

\- Én többé már nem vagyok Kami-sama, és Piccolo sem. Én egy nameklakó vagyok, aki már régen elfelejtette az igazi nevét. - válaszolta neki a kiteljesedett nameki harcos, ahogyan továbbra is magát méregette.

Gohan arca meglepettséget tükrözött, ahogyan végignézett a megerősödött mesterén.

\- Piccolo-san… akarom mondani Kami-sama… vagy… - zavarodott össze a mondandója közepette.

\- Azt hiszem, mégiscsak megfelel, ha továbbra is Piccolo-nak szólítasz, hiszen a legnagyobbrészt ő vagyok. - mosolyodott el a nameki.

\- Szóval, Piccolo-san… az erőd hatalmasat nőtt! - derült fel ismételten Son Gohan arca.

\- Ez igaz. Azonban ne mondd, hogy nem vetted észre. - válaszolta neki Piccolo komoly arccal. Ez az erő még messze elmarad nem csak Vegita Szuper Saiya-jin szintjétől, de még Frieza erejétől is. Attól tartok, hogy csak erre támaszkodva szintúgy esélytelen vagyok az Androidokkal szemben!

Most Mr. Popo-n volt a sor az elképedéssel.

\- Azt ne mondja, hogy akkor Kami-sama hiába áldozta fel magát és a Sárkánygömböket! - kiáltott fel keserűen.

\- Nos, természetesen ezt sem mondtam. - mosolyodott el halványan Piccolo. Érzem, hogy hatalmas mennyiségű potenciál szabadult fel mélyen bennem, amit megfelelő edzéssel elő fogok tudni hívni. Sokkal több rejlik ennél bennem! - mondta határozottan.

\- De… nincs elég időnk ezt előhozni és edzeni. Ki tudja, mennyi idő alatt pusztítják ki az emberiséget az Androidok és találnak ránk idefent is. - válaszolta neki Gohan csalódottan. A végén úgy tűnik minden hiábavaló volt, és a sorsunk megpecsételődött.

\- Vagy éppen nem. Tudok egy helyet, ahol mindketten 1 évet edzhetünk, egyetlen nap alatt. - felelte neki Piccolo reménykeltően.

\- A Lélek és Idő szobája… - vágott közbe Mr. Popo elfúló hangon. Szóval ez a terve.

\- Pontosan. - közölte derűsen Piccolo. Bent leszünk 2 teljes napig és előhozzuk magunkból az összes rejtett erőt. Te és én, Gohan. És utána elintézzük ezt a két gyilkológépet.

Gohanba erre végre visszatért a remény és elszántan válaszolta.

\- Rendben! Csináljuk!

\- Azonban ez nagyon kockázatos vállalkozás a testetekre nézve. - mondta aggódva Mr. Popo.

\- Ne aggódj, mindketten kellően erősek vagyunk hozzá. Ne feledd, hogy Son Goku még gyerekkorában is képes volt ott egy teljes hónapot eltölteni. Rendben leszünk és egyébként sincs más esélyünk! - jelentette ki Piccolo határozottan. Induljunk!

Így Mr. Popo, Piccolo és Son Gohan elindultak a palota belsejébe. A bejárat előtt azonban Piccolo hirtelen megtorpant.

\- Most jut eszembe, hogy ezenfelül is van még valami, aminek hasznát vehetjük… várjatok meg itt! - azzal meg sem várva a körülötte lévők reakcióját, Piccolo hirtelen elrepült, lefelé a kilátóból.

\- Most meg hova mehetett hirtelen? - kérdezte kitáguló szemekkel a fiatal Saiya-jin Mr. Popo-tól, ő azonban nem felelt, csupán csodálkozó tekintettel nézett a nameki után.

Néhány perc eltelte után újra megjelent Piccolo a palotánál, de ekkor már volt nála valami. A kezeiben egy réginek tűnő teáskanna lapult, rajta az Istenek szimbólumával.

\- Hát ez meg mi? - kérdezte kíváncsian Gohan.

\- Ez a Choshinsui, az istenek vize. Annak idején az apád ezt használta, hogy kellően megerősödjön a Piccolo Daimao elleni küzdelemre. Ez a víz képes a bennünk rejlő erőt a felszínre hozni, kivéve, ha már elértük a határainkat.

\- Folyamatosan meglep, hogy milyen eszközök létezhetnek itt a Földön. Ezek túlmutatnak minden tudományon. Hát akkor, egészségünkre! - nyúlt volna a Saiya-jin hibrid a teáskanna után, de Piccolo elkapta előle.

\- Nem árt tudnod, hogy a Choshinsui halálos méreg is lehet. Ha nem vagy kellően erős és edzett hozzá, akkor megöl! Éppen ezért nagyon körültekintően szabad csak használni. Az a tervem, hogy előbb eltöltünk odabent két évet, és csak utána használjuk, mintegy biztosításképpen, hogy minden rejtett energiánkat előhoztuk magunkból. Így bármi is történjék majd az Androidok ellen, tiszta lehet a lelkiismeretünk, hogy mindent elkövettünk. - intette elővigyázatosságra Piccolo a tanítványát.

Piccolo ezután Mr. Popo-hoz fordult.

\- Mr. Popo! Ha a két nap alatt, amíg bent vagyunk, úgy alakulna, hogy felbukkannának itt az Androidok, kérlek haladéktalanul tudasd velünk: egyszerűen nyiss be hozzánk a Lélek és Idő szobájába. Nem tartom valószínűnek, hogy ez megtörténjen, de nem zárhatjuk ki ezt a veszélyt sem teljesen.

\- Értettem. Őrködni és figyelni fogok a bejárat előtt. - válaszolta neki a segéd határozottan.

\- Akkor hát Gohan, ne is vesztegessük tovább az időt! Menjünk megerősödni és utána álljunk bosszút a halottainkért! - tette a tanítványa vállára a kezét a tapasztalt nameki mestere, majd mindketten elindultak a Lélek és Idő szobájának a bejárata felé.

 **Utóirat:**

Fény derült hát Piccolo tervére, és arra is, hogy ezen az idővonalon nem volt neki elég a Kami-samaval való egyesülés az Androidok elleni küzdelemre, hiszen nem edzettek keményen ellenük előzetesen 3 évet. Terveim szerint viszont, és aki nem szereti a spoilereket, az most ne olvasson tovább, a Lélek és Idő szobájában eltöltött 2 év és a Choshinsui kombinációja elég fog lenni ahhoz, hogy beérjék magukat és az eredeti erejüket, vagy akár még többet. Most pedig következzenek az aktuális erőszintek:

Piccolo (+Kami fúzió): 30.000.000

Gohan (Zenkai): 315.000

Mr. Popo: 1.030


	4. 4 Fejezet

**4\. Fejezet – 2 év kemény edzés. A Lélek és Idő szobája.**

Nehéz levegő és hófehér pusztaság lengte körbe a tér közepén álló két alakot, jelenleg rettentő hideggel párosulva. Ennyi idő eltelte óta azonban már hozzászoktak a szélsőséges körülményekhez. Mester és tanítványa. Az itteni időnek megfelelően már 2 hónapja és majdnem 21 órája bent voltak, ami azonban a kinti időszámítás szerint csupán 4 órát jelentett. A hatalmas termetű, zöld színű, tapasztalt alak ott állt a fiatal, alacsony tanítványa előtt, aki szemmel láthatólag erősen koncentrált.

\- Gyerünk Gohan, még egyszer! Engedd szabadjára a dühödet, hagyd, hogy eluralkodjon rajtad! Koncentrálj! - kiáltotta neki Piccolo.

A félvér Saiya-jin összeszorított fogakkal próbálkozott, a tekintete gyűlöletet sugárzott. A hófehér ki-aura egyre erőteljesebben vibrált körülötte, hosszú haja pedig erősen lobogott az égnek meredve.

\- Gondolj arra, hogyan ölték meg ezek a szörnyetegek a barátaidat és bajtársaidat, gondolj Krillinre, és arra, hogy ki tudja mennyi idő kell nekik ahhoz, hogy az anyádat és nagyapádat is megtalálják! - folytatta az ösztönzést a nameki.

Gohant erre még inkább elöntötte a méreg, a körülötte lévő energia pedig szikrákat kezdett szórni és egyre jobban vibrált. Ez a vibrálás pedig lassan elérte a tetőfokát, aminek következtében a fiatal hibrid elüvöltötte magát és… egyszerűen összerogyott. Az erő áramlása megszűnt, Son Gohan pedig heves zihálások közepette így szólt:

\- Sajnálom, Piccolo-san, de ez sokkalta nehezebb, mint amennyire Vegitánál vagy apánál látszódott. - felelte a mestere felé csalódottan.

Piccolo becsukott szemmel válaszolt a tanoncának.

\- Képes fogsz lenni rá, de ehhez előbb abba kell hagynod a siránkozást és önsajnáltatást! Mit gondolsz, Goku vagy Vegita nem élte át ugyanezeket az érzéseket? Nekik nem volt nehéz? Sokkalta nagyobb megpróbáltatásokon estek keresztül, mint te, de erősebbé kellett válniuk, és azok is lettek, mert csak és kizárólag ez lebegett a szemük előtt! - mondta szigorúan a nameki harcos. Gohan, az ellenségeid nem fognak arra várni, hogy mikor leszel végre méltó ellenük a harcra. Kegyetlenül meg fognak ölni, a megmaradt szeretteiddel együtt, ha nem cselekszel időben. Ez az idő pedig most jött el. Nem lesz esélyünk több próbálkozásra. Úgyhogy annyit és olyan szinten kell edzenünk, hogy kis híján belehaljunk!

Gohan-t a sírás kerülgette, ahogyan Piccolo lesújtó szavai nehéz kövekként a vállára telepedtek. Nem érezte magát kellően erősnek és elszántnak a történtek után, hogy ilyen hirtelen a Föld védelmezőjévé lépjen elő és meg tudja ölni a nála ezerszer erősebb Androidokat. Ő még csak egy 10 éves gyereknek érezte magát, akinek a gondtalan gyerekkorát kegyetlenül elvették tőle, és aki ráadásul harcolni sem szeret. Bár ereje megsokszorozódott az eltelt 2 hónap után, de teljesen kimerültnek érezte magát, mind testileg és szellemileg.

\- Azt hiszem, jelenleg nem fogok tudni előrébb lépni, Piccolo-san. Sajnálom, de egy kis pihenésre van szükségem. - szipogta a fiatal félvér Saiya-jin.

\- Helyes, menj és aludj egy keveset, hogy aztán teljes erőbedobással tudjuk folytatni az edzést. A jelenlegi szinteden úgysem vagy a hasznomra. Én megyek és folytatom a felkészülést a saját módszereimmel, te pedig addig is, készítsd fel magad rá! - förmedt rá ismételten a már gyakorlott mestere.

Így hát a fiatal Son Gohan elvonult néhány órára és álomba sírta magát, míg Piccolo újból elkezdett meditálni.

Eközben a kinti világban az Androidok megállás nélkül folytatták a pusztításukat, a modern nyugati városnak már csaknem a fele romokban hevert. Sikeresen eltörölték a föld színéről a Capsule Corporation-t és minden kutató laborjukat, a tv-székházat és a rádióállomásokat is, megannyi tízezer ember életével együtt. Ekkor azonban a nagy öldöklés közepette, C18 így szólt a fiatalabb ikertestvéréhez.

\- C17, nézd meg a ruháimat, teljesen összepiszkolódtak a szórakozásunk közben.

\- Most őszintén, kit érdekel, amikor ilyen jól érezzük magunkat, C18? - kérdezett vissza C17 a nővérétől.

\- De engem ez akkor is zavar. Te soha nem értheted meg, milyen az, amikor egy nőnek nem megfelelő az öltözéke.

C17 ekkor már abbahagyta a ki-sugarak lövöldözését és komolyan a nővérére tekintett.

\- Mégis mit akarsz, mit csináljunk? - kérdezte kíváncsian a fiútestvér.

\- Menjünk el keresni nekem új ruhákat. Kár lenne, ha velük együtt rombolnánk le mindent. - válaszolta hidegen C18.

\- Hát rendben, legyen, ahogy akarod. Egyébként is utána akarok nézni én is egy helynek, mielőtt véletlenül romba döntenénk. - egyezett bele végül C17 is, majd átmenetileg felfüggesztve a rombolást, elrepültek a megfelelő üzletet keresni.

Ezen történések közepette, a nyugati várostól jó pár száz kilométerrel távolabb, egy sárga, sugárhajtású repülőgép szelte át az eget hatalmas sebességgel.

\- Az Androidok már csaknem elpusztították a nyugati városnak a felét… a Capsule Corporation a földdel lett egyenlővé... túlélőket sajnos nem találtunk...- közvetítette ingerülten a rádió a tényeket. Jelenleg egy titkosított katonai frekvencián keresztül szólunk Önökhöz, mivel az összes közvetítő állomásunk is tönkrement…

A közvetítés közben a repülőt irányító, középkorú nő arcán könnycseppek kezdtek megjelenni, míg a hátán lévő csecsemő csendesen szunyókált.

\- Anya… apa… - suttogta maga elé keserű hangon. Azok a szörnyetegek… ezt még nagyon meg fogjátok keserülni, ígérem nektek!

„ _Bízok benne, hogy Gohan rendben van, és megtalálta a módját, miképpen tud kellően erőssé válni ahhoz, hogy legyőzze ezeket az embertelen alakokat. -_ folytatta magában a gondolatmenetét Bulma. _„Nem tudom, hogyan alakult a többiek sorsa, de valószínűleg nem élhették túl a támadást. Kíváncsi lennék arra is, hogy van Muten Roshi-sama és Chi-Chi is… vajon biztonságban el tudtak rejtőzni? Utánanéznék, de jelenleg a magam és Trunks biztonsága a legfontosabb..." -_ pillantott a hátán lévő apró gyermekre a nő. _„Vegita, a Saiya-jin herceg egyetlen gyermeke. Ha másnak nem, neki képesnek kell lennie a jövőben felvenni a versenyt az Androidokkal. Éppen ezért ki kell alakítanom egy biztonságos búvóhelyet, ahol senki sem tud ránk találni. Talán fel tudok állítani egy kezdetleges technológiai laboratóriumot, ahol folytathatom a kutatásaimat és ki tudok valamit találni ezek ellen az alattomos terroristák ellen. -_ majd befejezve az elmélkedését, teljes sebességre kapcsolt és elkezdett még gyorsabban haladni.

Ahogy Bulmában megfogalmazódtak a teendői, egy apró szigeten lévő ház közelében úgy nőttek a Muten Roshi-samában lévő aggodalmak. Egy sárga, hosszú távcső kandikált ki a szigetet körülölelő tengerből, és feszülten forgott a külvilágot kémlelve. Egy apró tengeralattjáró. Itt rejtőzött el a teknősremete-Oolong-Puar-Teknős négyes.

\- Nagyon messze vagyunk tőlük, úgyhogy ez egy biztonságos hely. - szólt reménykedve Puar.

Oolong feszülten fordult el a távcsőtől az apró macskaszerű barátjához.

\- Igen, de nem tudhatjuk, mikor tévednek errefelé véletlenül, nem igaz? - válaszolta neki nyugtalanul.

Párbeszédüket a tengeralattjáró rádiója szakította közbe.

\- Az Androidok kegyetlenül folytatják a támadásukat, senkit sem kímélve! Nem tudhatjuk, mikor törlik el a nyugati várost is a Föld színéről! - harsogta recsegő hangon.

A közvetítést hallgatva a tengeralattjáró utasai még inkább kétségbe estek. Muten Roshi-sama keze ökölbe szorult a dühtől, majd fogcsikorgatva így szólt barátaihoz.

\- Ha nem szabadulunk meg az Androidoktól, akkor a jövőnk elveszett! - húzta ki magát ideges tekintettel. Ha pedig ez a helyzet, akkor rajtam a sor, hogy…

\- Nem Muten Roshi-sama, ezt nem szabad! - szakította félbe Puar és máris ott termett előtte, hogy kissé lenyugtassa.

\- Igaza van! - helyeselt Oolong is. Yamcha, Vegita és Piccolo is veszített ellenük!

Az öreg teknős ugyancsak csatlakozott az előtte szólókhoz heves bólogatásokkal, de látszólag ettől nem érezte jobban magát az öreg teknősremete, továbbra is ökölbe szorított kézzel állt a tengeralattjáró közepén.

\- Bárcsak Goku még életben lenne… talán ő tudna valamit tenni ellenük. - sóhajtotta elkeseredetten.

Ezalatt az idő alatt pedig a nyugati városban úgy tűnik, C18 végre megtalálta a neki megfelelő ruhadarabokat, amiket boldogan próbálgatott maga elé téve a tükör előtt. A testvére addig is egykedvűen várt rá odakint a bolt előtt, szótlanul üldögélt az útközben szerzett piros, tető nélküli autó csomagtartóján.

\- Könyörgök, csak annyit tegyen meg, hogy meghagyja az életemet! - fohászkodott remegve az eladó az androidhoz. Vigyen el annyit, amennyit csak akar!

A nő kézbe vette az eddig összegyűjtött nagy halom ruhákat, és a kijárat felé indult.

\- Hogy te milyen divatos ruhákat árulsz! Nagyon elégedett vagyok. - azzal többet nem is szólva, egyszerűen kisétált az épületből.

Az eladó erre nagyot sóhajtott és térdre esett a megkönnyebbüléstől. Úgy tűnik, a gyilkosok megkímélték az életét. Amint C18 odalépett C17 mellé, a férfi felállt, és komoly tekintettel kilőtt az ujjából egy vékonyka Ki-sugarat, amelynek következtében a bolt kigyulladt, majd felrobbant.

\- Mi? Őt is megölted? - kérdezte csodálkozva C18. Ez így nem jó, C17! Kértem, hogy legalább a ruhákat hagyd meg!

\- Hoppá! Teljesen kiment a fejemből! - válaszolta neki C17 meglepődve. Mindenesetre, eszembe jutott egy mókás hely! Menjünk, biztosan izgalmas lesz. Így hát C18 betette a ruhákat a kocsi csomagtartójába, majd beszállt az anyósülésre, és C17-tel vadul elhajtottak.

Mindeközben a Lélek és Idő szobájába visszatérvén, Gohant rémálmok kezdték el gyötörni.

Látta maga előtt a halálos ágyán fekvő apját, amint kínok között haldoklik, a szívét markolva, majd hirtelen a semmiből ott teremve C17 és C18, gúnyos mosollyal az arcukon megadták neki a kegyelemdöfést. Ezután a síró anyja és a nagyapja következett, őket is megölték. És Piccolo-t, és Krillin-t és az összes többi barátját is, míg végül egyedül csak ő maradt. Az Androidok hirtelen óriásokká kezdtek nőni és úgy vigyorogtak Gohanra, gúnyt űzve belőle, ő pedig összeroskadva előttük egyre csak sírt és átkozta a napot, amikor a világra jött. Vakító, aranysárga fény tört elő a semmiből, ő pedig a rá következő pillanatban, verejtékben úszva felriadt az álmából.

Hosszú zihálások közepette, jó néhány perc eltelte után végre kitisztult a feje és az arcára elszánt tekintet ült ki. Son Gohan ekkor felállt és még mindig határozott arckifejezéssel a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. A hálószobából kilépve némán kémlelte, ahogyan Piccolo még mindig mélyen meditál. Nem tudja mennyit alhatott, talán néhány órát. Belépett a fürdőszobába, majd a mosdónál lévő tükör elé állt. Elővette az ollót, és elkezdte levágni a már túlontúl hosszú haját, amíg egészen rövid nem lett, leszámítva a homlokánál lévő pár hosszabb, felfelé álló tincset. Amint végzett, felöltözött, és újra az edzőtér közepére lépett. Azonban nem a külseje volt az egyetlen, ami ekkorra megváltozott az utolsó edzése óta. Megjelent benne a határozott, makacs elszántság, hogy amit az előbb látott, azt meg fogja akadályozni, kerül amibe kerül.

Minden erejével elkezdett összpontosítani, és kontrollálni minden egyes Ki-jét. Lelki szemei előtt megjelent, ahogyan az Androidok végeztek Krillinnel és a többiekkel, és hogy nemsokára a megmaradt családtagjai következnek. Elöntötte a színtiszta gyűlölet és a düh, amelynek most teljesen átadta magát és az erejét a végsőkig felfokozta. Először aranysárga vibrálás, majd egy villanás következett, majd a következő pillanatban Gohan végre átalakult a hőn áhított Super Saiya-jin szintre, amiért Piccoloval edzettek. A Lélek és Idő szobáját eltöltötte a túláradó energia, Piccolo pedig végre feleszmélt a meditációból. Meglátta a tér közepén szótlanul álló, átalakult Son Gohant, amelynek következtében a szája mosolyra húzódott.

\- Akkor elkezdhetjük végre az igazi edzést, Gohan? - kérdezte a tanítványát elszánt arckifejezéssel Piccolo.

\- Készen állok! - válaszolta határozottan a fiatal félvér Saiya-jin.

Piccolo felállt és felvette a harci állását, a következő pillanatban pedig Gohan az újonnan megszerzett minden erejével támadást indított ellene. Piccolo meglepődve a megerősödött tanoncán, nem volt képes blokkolni Son Gohan hatalmas jobb egyenesét, ami az arcán csattanva több méterrel távolabb repítette őt. A fiatal Szuper Saiya-jin azonban nem állt meg ennyinél, és a levegőben szálló, hátrahőkölt nameki után iramodott, hogy folytassa a rohamát. Piccolo azonban ekkor hirtelen felkelt, és egy nagy erejű lövést eresztett meg az irányába, amit Son Gohan könnyűszerrel félreütött.

\- Ne bízd el magad, Gohan! - kiáltott rá Piccolo, majd egy gyors kézmozdulatot követően az előbbi Ki-sugár újból irányt változtatott, ami megint elkezdett Gohan felé szállni. A harcos nameki tanítványa ekkor inkább megállt a levegőben és egy ugyanolyan Ki-sugarat lőtt ki a másik felé, amelyek összeütközve felrobbantották egymást. Gohan szája határozott mosolyra húzódott, ám Piccolo vezércsele még csak ezután következett: az előbb felrobbant Ki-lövedék mögött feltűnt egy ugyanolyan, ami a felkészületlen Saiya-jint teljesen telibe kapta. A fiatal hibrid felkiáltott a fájdalomtól és a meglepődöttségtől egyaránt, majd a földre zuhant, Piccolo azonban nem kímélte: azonnal ott termet felette és elkiáltotta magát:

\- Explosive Demon Wave! - és azzal telibe találta a földön fekvő Son Gohant, aki egy üvöltés után azonnal visszaváltozott az alap formájába a sérüléstől és elveszítette az eszméletét. Amikor néhány óra eltelte után végre magához tért, Piccolo már ott ült mellette és ismételten meditált, és csak akkor hagyta abba, amikor a fiatal Saiya-jin végre képes volt felülni.

\- Leengedted a védelmedet, Gohan. - mondta neki Piccolo hirtelen. Megrészegített az újonnan szerzett erőd és lekezelővé váltál a harcban. Azt képzelted, hogy így is győzhetsz. Azonban egy küzdelemben Gohan, mindig a legjobbadat kell adjad és élesnek kell maradnod egészen addig, amíg az ellenségedet véglegesen el nem pusztítottad.

\- De hiszen mi nem vagyunk ellenségek, Piccolo-san… - kezdte volna a válaszadást Son Gohan, azonban Piccolo közbevágott.

\- Megmondtam már az elején, hogy úgy kell edzenünk, mint akik meg akarják ölni egymást! Én nem vagyok olyan gyengéd, mint az apád, emlékezz csak rá, milyenek is voltak az edzéseim még kölyökkorodban! Ez mostantól duplán érvényes, hiszen te is Szuper Saiya-jin lettél. Így kell tennünk, különben nem lesz esélyünk megvédeni a Földet. Ha az előbb a C18-as android támadt volna rád, akkor már rég halott lennél! Ezt akarod?! - kérdezte keményen a nameki mester.

\- Soha! Meg fogom védeni a Földet és a szeretteimet a gonosztevőktől! Ezúttal mindent beleadok, Piccolo-san! - válaszolta a hibrid tanítvány.

\- Remek, akkor hát folytassuk is. Nincs idő a játszadozásra. Sérülések ide vagy oda, addig csináljuk, amíg félholtan össze nem esünk a kimerültségtől, és csak azután hagyunk időt a regenerációra. - állt fel Piccolo és helyezkedett újra harci állásba, majd Son Gohan is ugyanígy tett. Pár másodperccel később megint összecsaptak, és ezúttal már mindketten teljes koncentrációval tudták folytatni a harcot, egészen estig, amíg teljesen ki nem merültek.

Így ment ez minden egyes nap, közel két éven keresztül, mialatt az Androidok a külvilágban 2 nap alatt szinte teljesen lerombolták az egész nyugati várost, egyetlen helyet meghagyva épen maguknak: a helyi vidámparkot, ahova elvonulhattak betegesen játszadozni. Az emberiség nem volt képes ellenük mit tenni, hiszen a haderejük nagy részét ilyen rövid idő alatt is elveszítették. Az uralkodó szerint egyetlen lehetőségük maradt, mégpedig várni a csodát, ami egyszer már Piccolo Daimao feltűnésekor is megmutatkozott, egy fiatal fiú személyében. A Lélek és Idő szobájában már csak 2 napja maradt Piccolo-nak és Gohannak, amikor Piccolo elővette a Choshinsui-t.

\- Itt az idő, Gohan, mindent vagy semmit. Ideje megkoronáznunk az itt eltöltött edzésünket. Fele-fele mennyiségben elég lesz meginnunk, hogy kihozzunk magunkból minden rejtett energiát. Én kezdem. Ha valami történne velem, vedd fel a kapcsolatot Kaio-sama-val, és érdeklődj az Új-Namek bolygó holléte felől és hozz engem vissza az életbe az ottani Sárkánygömbökkel. Bulma-nak hátha van még egy űrhajója tartalékban. - kezdett hosszan tartó monológba Piccolo, és kitöltötte magának a Choshinsui ráeső részét. Egy húzásra megitta az összeset, majd néhány pillanat múlva összeszorított torokkal térdre esett és eltorzult arccal ordítani kezdett. Ahogyan Piccolo a földön fetrengett, Son Gohan elborzadva szemlélte a mestere vívódását és komolyan aggódni kezdett miatta. Közel 24 órán keresztül volt ebben az állapotban a nameki harcos, miután végre fokozatosan kezdtek enyhülni a fájdalmai, nem sokkal később pedig teljesen abbahagyta a kiabálást. Végül pedig kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepődve nézett a mellette ülő tanítványára.

\- Érzem. A bennem lévő összes erő a felszínre tört! - kiáltotta diadalittasan Piccolo és felállt. Te következel Gohan. Ne aggódj, pokoli lesz, de meg van a hatása! - és azzal kitöltötte a Gohan részét is, amivel a kanna teljesen ki is ürült.

Son Gohan nagyot nyelt és undorodva nézett a kezében lévő bögrére, de végül ő is megitta a teljes tartalmát. Ahogyan Piccolo, úgy ő is üvölteni kezdett, és ugyanúgy majdnem egy teljes napig gyötrődött, míg nem véget értek a fájdalmai és magához tért. Ő mellette is ott várt Piccolo egész idő alatt.

\- Piccolo-san… ez hihetetlen! Ennek elégnek kell lennie, hogy le tudjuk győzni az Androidokat! - kiáltott fel örömében Son Gohan is.

\- Hamarosan kiderül. De ne feledd, mindent bele kell adnunk egészen a végsőkig, amíg el nem pusztítottuk őket! Most pedig menjünk, néhány perc és letelik a 2 év, utána pedig nem leszünk képesek többé kijutni. Ez az átka az idebent eltöltött időnek. - válaszolta Piccolo félmosollyal az arcán, és azzal elindultak a kijárat felé, majd kisvártatva ki is léptek rajta, ahol Mr. Popo már türelmetlenül várta őket.

 **Utóirat:**

Véget ért hát Piccolo és Gohan 2 évig tartó edzése, megitták a Choshinsui-t is, és erősebbek lettek mint valaha voltak… legalábbis ezen az idővonalon, mert végül úgy döntöttem, hogy mégsem érik el a Cell Játékok idején lévő teljes erejüket, különösen Gohan nem. Legközelebb jön az Androidok elleni visszavágó. Erőszintek:

Piccolo (Full Power): 700.000.000

Gohan (Base): 12.000.000

Gohan (SSJ): 600.000.000


	5. 5 Fejezet

**5\. Fejezet – A visszavágó kezdete**

Mr. Popo már majdnem 2 teljes napja őrködött éberen a Lélek és Idő szobája előtt, amikor az végre kinyílt és kilépett rajta Piccolo, Son Gohannal az oldalán. Az egykori isteni segéd arcára a megkönnyebbülés jelei ültek ki.

\- Végre! Hát sikeresen véghez tudták vinni a tervüket! - kiáltotta lelkesen Mr. Popo az érkezőknek.

Piccolo arcára halvány mosoly ült ki, de azon nyomban el is fojtotta azt.

\- Igen, a tervünk a megerősödésre sikerrel járt. A neheze viszont még csak most fog következni. - válaszolta a nameki, majd Gohanra tekintett. Mindketten képesek vagyunk felvenni a versenyt az androidokkal, de hogy képesek is leszünk-e őket elpusztítani, az majd csak ezután fog kiderülni. De mi a helyzet idekint? Mekkora pusztítást vittek véghez ezek a szörnyetegek, amíg mi odabent voltunk?

\- Sajnálom, de nem tudok új információkkal szolgálni, mivel én egész idő alatt itt őrködtem, az ajtó előtt. Amit biztosan tudok, hogy az Androidok ide szerencsére nem tették be a lábukat. Minden más kérdésért kérem folyamodjanak Korin mesterhez, ő képes a lent zajló eseményeket figyelemmel kísérni, csakúgy, mint azt egykoron Kami-sama tette. - válaszolta Mr. Popo.

\- Köszönjük a segítségedet Mr. Popo. Azt hiszem, meg is látogatjuk akkor Korin-samat, úgyis vissza kell adnunk neki a Choshinsui megüresedett kannáját is. A további fejleményekről majd tájékoztatunk, és ha minden jól megy, hamarosan hozok neked egy új Istent. - mondta Piccolo sejtetően, majd azzal fogta magát és egy utolsó biccentést követően el is repült a Korin-torony irányába, fiatal tanítványa pedig szótlanul követte. Mr. Popo meglepett arccal figyelte a két távozót, és nem értette mire gondolhattak, amikor új Istenről beszéltek.

A repülés a Korin-toronyhoz nem tartott tovább néhány percnél. Son Gohant a hideg és ritkás levegő már egyáltalán nem lepte és erőltette meg, mivel a teste ennél már jóval szélsőségesebb körülményekhez is hozzászokott. Piccolo utolsó szavai Mr. Popo-hoz azonban kíváncsiságot ébresztettek benne.

\- Piccolo-san… hogy értetted azt, hogy hozol egy új Istent? - kérdezte értetlenül a félvér Saiya-jin.

\- Erre térjünk vissza azután, hogy legyőztük az androidokat, Gohan. Egyelőre koncentráljunk erre. Annyit azonban elmondok, hogy az új Istent mindenképpen az Új-Namekról fogom idehozni.

Mielőtt Gohan ezen tovább gondolkozhatott volna, már meg is érkeztek az úti céljukhoz: egy hatalmas, ovális alakú kupolához, ahonnan egy alacsony, fehér macska nézett ki rájuk, bottal a kezében.

\- Hát újra kiteljesedtél… Piccolo. - üdvözölte őket a macska remete könnyed hanglejtéssel. És erősebb lettél, mint valaha is voltál, hála a Lélek és Idő szobájában eltöltött időnek. Csakúgy, mint a fiatal tanítványod, Son Gohan. - tekintett hirtelen a félvér Saiya-jinre.

\- Mint mindig, úgy látom, most is jól tájékozott vagy, Korin-sama. - húzta mosolyra a száját Piccolo becsukott szemmel. Sajnálom, hogy két nappal ezelőtt csak úgy magyarázat nélkül elrohantam a Choshinsui-val. De most sem bájcsevegni jöttünk. Az Androidok hollétéről szeretnénk kérdezni téged, illetve hogy mekkora pusztítást vittek véghez ennyi idő alatt.

\- Attól tartok, nem szolgálhatok örömhírekkel. - komorodott el Korin mester. A teljes nyugati várost romba döntötték ezek a démonok, és csak idő kérdése, mikor jut a többi is ugyanerre a sorsra. Ha nem állítjátok meg őket, a Föld sorsa megpecsételődik, minden ami fontos számunkra, porrá lesz. Pillanatnyilag egyébként épp a vidámparkban szórakoznak már egy ideje, mindössze ennyit hagytak meg az egész metropoliszból.

\- Szerinted képesek leszünk őket legyőzni, Korin-sama? - vette át a szót Son Gohan.

\- Jelenleg én se tudok többet nálatok, hiszen ezeknek a teremtményeknek nincsen Ki-jük, így nehéz megbecsülni a teljes erejüket. Ugyanakkor, amit eddig láttam tőlük, azt, hogy Vegitát Szuper Saiya-jin-ként is megerőltetés nélkül győzték le, arra enged következtetni, hogy ennél minimum kétszer annyira erősek. És ami talán még nagyobb nehézséget jelent, az az, hogy úgy tűnik, végtelen energiával rendelkeznek.

Mester és tanítványa egyszerre kapta fel a fejét az imént elhangzottakra.

\- Hogy mit mondtál?! Végtelen energia?! - hökkent meg Piccolo.

\- A fáradtság legkisebb nyomai sem látszódtak rajtuk az ellenetek vívott harc során, márpedig hiába lennének sokkal erősebbek is nálatok, minden energiába kerül. Az energia mozgatja ezt a világot. Ők pedig a látszatát sem keltették annak, hogy valamennyit is elhasználtak volna belőle. Ebből pedig nyilvánvalóvá válik a már előbb elhangzott következtetés. Úgy tűnik, Dr. Gero nem csak két borzasztó gyilkológépet talált fel, hanem a végtelen energia forrását is. - magyarázta el hosszan tartó gondolatmenetét a remete.

\- Ez nagyon nem jó… - mondta még mindig elképedve Son Gohan.

\- Ha ez komolyan így van, akkor sokkal rosszabb a helyzet, mint azt előre gondoltuk. - válaszolta komoran Piccolo. Azonban ez is csak annyit jelent, hogy nem engedhetjük őket ezen előnyüket kihasználni.

\- Ezt mégis hogy érted?! - következett most Korin-sama az elképedéssel.

\- Meg kell próbálnunk őket a lehető leggyorsabban, rögtön a legelején megölni. Ha sikerült erősebbé válnunk náluk, akkor az meg fogja lepni őket, ezt pedig kihasználva azonnal teljes erővel kell nekik rontanunk és kivégezni őket. Minél tovább tart a csata, annál inkább fognak ők előnybe kerülni a kifogyhatatlan erejüknek köszönhetően, ezt pedig nem engedhetjük. - válaszolta a nameki határozottan.

\- Igen, Piccolo-san! Képesnek kell lennünk rá! Végre megszabadítjuk a Földet az Androidoktól! - lelkesedett fel a fiatal hibrid Saiya-jin.

Korin-sama arcán még mindig az elképedés jelei mutatkoztak, és nem győzte meg őt Piccolo mondandója.

„ _Vajon komolyan képesek lesznek ezt véghezvinni? Elég ez az erő, amit a sok edzésnek köszönhetően sikerült megszerezniük?" -_ folytatta gondolatmenetét magában az öreg remete.

\- A Choshinsui-t ezennel visszaadjuk, teljesen kiürült. Viszont kénytelen vagyok megkérdezni, hogy lenne-e Senzu-d a számunkra? - tette fel a kérdést Piccolo érdeklődve.

\- A két nap, ami eltelt sajnos nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy túl sokat a rendelkezésetekre tudjak bocsájtani. Mindössze egyetlen darabot tudok nektek adni. - nyújtotta át az apró babot Korin mester.

Piccolo átvette tőle az értékes ajándékot, majd rögtön tovább is adta azt a tanítványának, aki meghökkenve vette ezt tudomásul.

\- De miért én? - kérdezte meglepődve Son Gohan.

\- Te félig Saiya-jin vagy, Gohan, én pedig nem. Nektek az ereitekben eredendően harcos vér csörgedezik, ami minden egyes sérüléssel és harccal tovább erősödik. Nem kérdés, hogy te vagy az, aki a legtöbbet tud jelenleg nyerni a Senzu hatásából. - felelte neki a nameki mester komolyan. Miattam ne aggódj, tudok vigyázni magamra, ha pedig mégis valami balul sülne el, már tudod mit kell tenned, a nameki sárkánygömbök visszahozhatnak az életbe. Azonban bízzunk benne, hogy nem lesz szükségünk használni se a Senzu-t, se pedig a vésztervet.

\- A vésztervről jut eszembe… Korin-sama, meg tudod mondani, merre van jelenleg Bulma és Trunks? 2 napja, amikor legutóbb találkoztam velük, azt mondták, hogy el fognak rejtőzni az androidok elől, így biztos vagyok benne, hogy még mindig életben vannak. - fordult oda most a fiatal Saiya-jin Korin mesterhez.

\- Ó igen, természetesen figyelemmel követtem a kettejük sorsának alakulását is, hiszen jelenleg ők is döntő szerepet játszanak a Föld életének végkifejletében. - vakarta meg az állát a macskaremete elgondolkodva. A nyugati város vonzáskörzetébe tartozó, déli irányban található egyik eldugottabb faluban találtak menedékre, amit az androidok már korábban elpusztítottak. Leszámítva a lelki sebeket, mindketten jól és megfelelő biztonságban vannak, az ellenség ott már nem fogja őket keresni.

\- Akkor meglátogatjuk őket, mielőtt újra szembenéznénk az Androidokkal. - jelentette ki Piccolo. Fontos feladatom van Bulma számára.

\- Miféle feladat? Miben tudna most nektek Bulma segíteni? - kérdezett vissza Korin-sama érdeklődve.

\- Sajnálom, de szerintem így is elég időt vesztegettünk a fecsegésre, úgyhogy minél hamarabb mennünk kell. Köszönjük az értékes információkat, az eseményeket pedig hamarosan úgyis követni fogod. - azzal Piccolo egy intést követően távozott a Korin-toronyból.

\- Ég veled, Korin-sama! - csatlakozott hozzá Gohan is, akik így újból magukra hagyták a macskaremetét.

„ _Remélem, hogy sikerrel járnak, és hamarosan helyreáll a béke a Földön… kár, hogy Yayirobe már nincs velem, így sokkal nehezebb a döntő cselekményeket figyelni." -_ gondolta magában Korin, miközben a Föld jelenlegi reményeit szemlélte, ahogyan elrepülnek a távolba.

Néhány órányi repülést követően Piccolo és Gohan meg is találták a Korin-sama által említett, porig rombolt falut. Mint ahogyan az előre várható volt, csak romba dőlt épületeket, autóroncsokat és rengeteg holttestet láttak mindenfelé. Sehol egy túlélő. Amikor kisvártatva leereszkedtek a Földre, Piccolo így szólt a tanítványához:

\- Kezdj el koncentrálni Trunks ki-jére. Mivel Vegita gyermekéről van szó, már ilyen fiatal korában is többnek kell neki legyen, mint Bulma-nak. Én pedig megpróbálom megkeresni Bulma ki-jét, ami nehezebb feladat lesz, mivel az jóval alacsonyabb. Ha bármelyikünk is sikeresen megtalálta, végre elindulhatunk hozzájuk.

Egy-két perc igencsak erős koncentrációt igényelt, mire sikerült rálelniük az említett személyek Ki-jére, nagyjából 4 km-re lehettek a jelenlegi helyüktől. Az odavezető úton további lerombolt házakkal és felégetett utakkal találkoztak, mígnem egy eléggé leharcolt többemeletes épület elé értek, ami korábban talán irodaházként üzemelhetett. Kitört ablakai és omladozó vakolata arra engedett következtetni, hogy már régóta nem lehetett használatban. Talán éppen emiatt hagyták meg az androidok. Piccolo és Gohan belülről se tudták volna megmondani, hogy itt esetleg valakik rejtőzködhetnek, de az érzékelésük mégis pontosan ezt súgta, így hát a szürke falakkal körülvett alagsorba vezető lépcső felé indultak. Amint leértek, egy hatalmas, látszólag zárt ajtó állta az útjukat, azonban amikor Gohan megpróbálta kinyitni, az gond nélkül engedett neki és kinyílt. Odabent egy hatalmas terem tárult eléjük, ami teljesen üres volt.

\- Különös... - morfondírozott Gohan. Meg mernék esküdni, hogy itt kellene lenniük.

Piccolo eközben elkezdett körbe kémlelni és az érzékszervei csakugyan azt sugallták, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Ahogy körbetapogatózott a kezeivel, váratlanul egy kemény dologba ütközött ott, ahol tulajdonképpen semminek se kellett volna lennie, csak levegőnek. Az érintés hatására viszont kisvártatva kirajzolódott előttük egy sárgaszínű kapszulaház, és a kezdeti meglepettség után Piccolo elkiáltotta magát:

\- Bulma! Bulma! Te vagy odabent?

\- Bulma! Csak mi vagyunk azok! – csatlakozott hozzá Gohan is.

Pár pillanat múlva apró neszezés hallatszódott ki a házból, majd egy halk kattanás után egy lassan középkorúnak tűnő kékhajú nő ugrott ki az ajtóból, hatalmas sikolyt hallatva:

\- Most megkapjátok a magatokét ti mocskos gyilkosok, nesze nektek! – emelte a magasba Bulma a sugárpisztolyát tüzelésre készen.

\- BULMA, ÁLLJ! – ordította Piccolo félig riadtan. Nem vagyunk androidok! Mi vagyunk, Piccolo és Son Gohan!

A nő lassan feleszmélt a pánikból és a fogcsikorgató rémületet lassan halvány mosoly váltotta fel az arcán.

\- Micsoda? Ó, hála az égnek, már azt hittem, hogy az androidok találtak ránk! Ezek szerint átláttatok a félrevezető hologramon, dehát mit is gondolhattam volna! – hadarta. Gyertek be, ott azért biztosabb.

A kapszulaház meglepően tágasnak bizonyult, amint a mester és tanítványa beléptek rajta, egy előszoba volt előttük. A kapszulaházhoz tartozott még ezenkívül egy nagy konyha, fürdőszoba, hálószoba, illetve egy műhely. A jövevények követték Bulmát a konyha irányába, ahol már Trunks várt rájuk, aki épp az etetőszékében ült.

\- Nézz csak ide Trunks, a barátaink jöttek hozzánk! – gügyögött neki Bulma boldogan, amire a Saiya-jin kisbaba szája nevetésre húzódott.

\- Igazán remek búvóhelyet találtatok Bulma, örülök, hogy jól vagytok! – lelkendezett Son Gohan az egyik székre leülve.

\- Én is örülök, hogy jól vagy, Gohan! Úgy tűnik igazad lett Piccoloval kapcsolatban, hálistennek így egy év múlva újra használhatjuk a sárkánygömböket és kitalálhatunk valamit az androidok ellen!

Gohan és Piccolo a gömbök említésére komoran összenéztek.

\- Attól tartok, hogy ez sajnos nem fog működni, Bulma. – mondta komolyan Piccolo a tudósnőnek.

\- De hiszen miért Piccolo, miről beszélsz? Egy év múlva újra aktiválódniuk kell, életben vagy, Shenlong is életben van, a saját szememmel láttam, ahogy a kívánság teljesítése után visszatér a gömbökbe és azok szétszóródnak. – értetlenkedett a nő kerek szemekkel.

\- Ez mind igaz, azonban a Földre leselkedő veszély miatt meglátogattuk Kami-samát, és mivel az apámmal korábban egyetlen erős személy voltak, úgy döntöttünk, hogy újra egyesülünk, megnövelve az esélyeinket az androidok elleni visszavágóra. – válaszolta neki a nameki harcos. Így a sárkánygömbök alkotója eltűnt, a gömbök erejével együtt, én pedig sajnos nem tudok újakat készíteni. Azonban van egy tervem, és ezért is kerestünk meg téged most, Bulma.

\- Köze van ennek az új Istenhez, illetve az Új-Namekhoz, amit már korábban is említettél, Piccolo-san? – kérdezett most a fiatal félvér Saiya-jin.

\- Pontosan.

A kékhajú nő kissé értetlenkedve hallgatta a vendégeit, de továbbra is komolyan figyelt.

\- Mondd csak Bulma, nincs esetleg egy másolatod Son Goku űrhajójából, amivel a Namekra ment korábban? – kérdezett rá a lényegre Piccolo.

Bulma meglepődve nézett az egykori démoni ellenségükre, majd a zsebében kezdett kutatni.

\- Egy másolat Goku űrhajójából? Miért? Nem értelek. – folytatta a kutakodást a nő. Attól tartok, hogy apám nem készített másolatot abból a hajóból.

\- És szerinted mennyi időbe telne, míg sikerülne egy ugyanolyan űrhajót építened? – kérdezte reménykedve a tapasztalt mester.

\- Nos, a hajó tervei megvannak, de ha mindezt összevetem a jelenlegi helyzettel, hogy a fő kutatóbázisunk és laborunk összedőlt, illetve nincsenek alkatrészeink, és valószínűleg jelenleg nagyon nehéz is lenne szerezni belőlük, a válaszom attól tartok, hogy legalább 2 év! – fejezte be végre a keresést Bulma és húzott elő a zsebéből egy vaskos fémtárcát.

A nameki mester és Son Gohan lelkesedése alábbhagyott.

\- Akkor hát el fog még tartani egy darabig, hogy feltámasszuk a többieket. – állapította meg komolyan Piccolo.

Bulma kinyitotta a fémtárcát, ami több tucat kapszulát rejtett.

\- Azonban van itt egy prototípus, amit apám még Vegitának kezdett építeni, benne egy 450 gravitációs edzőteremmel. Igazság szerint az volt benne a lényeg Vegita számára, de apám végül túl kockázatosnak tartotta az ekkora mesterséges gravitációt, így épített neki egy másikat, valamivel kisebb gravitációs beállításokkal. – vette ki Bulma az említett kapszulát. Nincs teljesen kész, de még a mostani állapotok között is képes lehetek két hónapon belül tökéletesíteni és utazóképesre állítani. Meg fog felelni?

\- Tökéletes lesz! Micsoda szerencse! Akkor már csak az Új-Namek koordinátáit kell megkérdeznünk Kaio-sama-tól és kezdhetjük is a tervet. – csillant fel a remény a namekiban.

\- Á, szóval ez volt végig a terved? – vetett egy ravasz pillantást Bulma a mesterre. Bár ha jobban belegondolok, logikus. A nameki gömbökkel visszakívánhatjuk a barátainkat, talán még Son Goku érdekében is fog tudni tenni valamit Porunga.

\- Ebben erősen kételkedek, viszont még mindig hozhatunk a Földre egy új Istent, aki legalább újra aktiválhatja a mi gömbjeinket. – felelte Piccolo, felfedve minden ötletét Bulma előtt.

Bulma ekkor felállt az asztaltól és lelkesen a kezébe vette Trunksot.

\- Akkor nem is vesztegetem tovább az időt, megyek és hozzá is látok!

\- Várj egy pillanatra kérlek, még kapcsolatba kell lépnem Kaio-val. – felelte neki Piccolo röviden, majd azon nyomban el is kezdett az elméjében összpontosítani, keresve a kapcsolatot az univerzum északi Kaio-jával. Kaio-sama! Hallasz?! Itt Piccolo beszél, a Földről! Kérlek válaszolj!

Vártak néhány pillanatot, de nem érkezett válasz, így a nameki ismét megpróbálta:

\- Hé, Kaio, szükségünk van a segítségedre, kérlek jelentkezz!

Hirtelen megszólalt az elméjében egy gépiesített hang.

\- Halló, itt az északi Kaio beszél! Jelenleg sajnos nem vagyok elérhető, vészhelyzetben kérlek használjátok az eddig megszerzett tapasztalataitokat és soha ne adjátok fel a reményt! Minden jót! Üdvözlettel, az északi Kaio.

Egy hosszú sípoló hang jelezte az üzenet végét Piccolo fejében. A nameki teljességgel elképedt az előbb hallottaktól, majd az elképedést lassan felháborodás váltotta fel, ami aztán teljes erővel kitört belőle:

\- Te most szívatsz engem, Kaio?! Mi éppen élet-halál harcot vívunk itt a Földön hihetetlenül erős ellenségekkel szemben, a Föld túlélése a tét, és nem vagy képes kapcsolatba lépni velünk?! AZONNAL VÁLASZOLJ!

Halk pukkanás hallatszott, majd kisvártatva egy álmos hang válaszolt Piccolo fejében.

\- Haaaaaammm... Halló? Ki az, mi olyan sürgős? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Kaio-sama.

\- Na, csak hogy végre válaszolsz! – förmedt rá Piccolo. A Föld hatalmas veszélyben van, nem is tudtad?!

\- Fiam, rengeteg a dolgom, sok mindenért kell aggódnom! Nem tudok állandóan csak olyan kis bolygókat figyelemmel követni, mint a Föld! – válaszolta ekkor már Kaio is idegesen.

Piccolo ekkor ismertette az eddig történteket Kaio-samával, akit rögtön elfogott az aggódó rémület.

\- Micsoda?! Mesterséges emberek, ekkora erővel?! Ez elég nagy probléma. Tudod, elég sok borzalmas dolog történik a bolygótokon.

\- Ha meg tudnád mondani, hogy hol van az Új-Namek bolygó, ahova a népem túlélői letelepedtek, azzal rengeteget segítenél. – válaszolta neki Piccolo közömbösen.

\- Rendben, segítek nektek! Egy pillanat, koncentrálnom kell. – kezdett is bele Kaio.

Ezután néhány perc csend következett, majd kisvártatva újfent megszólalt a hang Piccolo elméjében.

\- Megtaláltam őket. Az elpusztult Namek a 9045XY koordinátán volt, az Új-Namek pedig ettől észak-keletre található 15,5 fényévnyire. Úgy tűnik, hogy a nameki túlélők megtalálhatatlanná tették a gonosztevők ellen, de nektek gond nélkül el kell tudni oda jutnotok.

\- Köszönjük a segítségedet, Kaio-sama. Azonnal továbbítom a koordinátákat Bulma-nak és két hónap múlva, mire rendbe hozza az űrhajót, már indulunk is az Új-Namekra.

\- Rendben, sok sikert.

\- Egy pillanat! Még annyit szeretnék kérdezni, hogy meg tudnád-e mondani, merre találjuk jelenleg az androidokat? Tartozunk nekik egy visszavágóval.

\- Nézd, fiam, nem tudom, hogy ez jó ötlet-e, abból, amit már mondtál róluk...

\- Ne fiamozz itt nekem, képes vagy rá, vagy sem?! – vesztette el a türelmét Piccolo végképp Kaio-sama-val szemben.

\- Szenvtelen flótás, már hogyne tudnám megmondani, hiszen én vagyok az északi galaxis Kaio-ja! Az elpusztított nyugati város vidámparkjában serte-pertélnek éppen. – hangzott a válasz.

\- Csak hogy elárultad végre, köszönjük! És ne merd még egyszer figyelmen kívül hagyni a bolygónkat!

\- Mégis mi a fenét képzelsz te magadról, te... – válaszolt volna a teljesen felbőszített Kaio-sama, de Piccolo ekkor már blokkolta a beszélgetést az elméjében, így a kapcsolat megszakadt.

Piccolo ezután felírta egy papírra az Új-Namek koordinátáit Bulma-nak, és odaadta neki.

\- Itt található a bolygó, ez lesz az úticélunk 2 hónap múlva. Megoldható ez a távolság? – kérdezte a nameki harcos.

\- Úgy látom, hogy igen, nem lesz probléma. Elvégre ez lesz a legfejlettebb űrhajónk. – válaszolta a nő.

\- Helyes, akkor legkésőbb 2 hónap múlva itt találkozunk, de ha végeztünk az androidokkal és túléltük, akkor jelentkezünk. Ellenkező esetben Trunkssal kettesben kell elmenned az Új-Namekra és visszahoznod bennünket az életbe. Rendben?

\- Természetesen. Erre azonban inkább ne kerüljön sor! – mondta aggódva Bulma.

Piccolo biccentet egyet neki búcsúzóul, majd fiatal tanítványával elhagyták az alagsort és az egész épületet, hogy az androidok tartózkodási helyére induljanak, Bulma pedig belevethesse magát az elhangzott terv megvalósításába.

Teljes sebességgel repültek, így néhány perc múlva oda is értek a nyugati város romjaihoz. Sajnos a már jól ismert pusztítás jellemezte, az androidok komolyan végeztek mindennel és mindenkivel. A Capsule Corporation összedőlt helye mellett elhúzva, Gohan kezei ökölbe szorultak, szája vicsorra fordult.

\- Ezt megkeserülitek... mindjárt ott vagyunk, várjatok csak! – azzal még inkább gyorsított, Piccolo pedig felvette vele a tempót.

Kisvártatva megérkeztek a még mindig ép vidámparkhoz, és nem tellett sok időbe, míg felfigyeltek az éppen egy körhintán játszadozó gyilkos androidokra. Amint Piccoloék leereszkedtek hozzájuk a földre, rögvest észrevették az új jövevényeket és abbahagyták a játékot.

\- No csak, úgy látszik ismét játszótársaink érkeztek. – húzódott mosolyra C17 szája. Talán nem volt elég a múltkori?

\- Ezek soha sem tanulnak, C17, mit is vártál. Különös, mert meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy az antennás csávót már kivégeztük legutóbb. – csatlakozott az öccséhez C18.

\- Változtak a dolgok a legutóbbi találkozásunk óta, androidok. Ezúttal ne higyjétek, hogy olyan könnyű dolgotok lesz! – válaszolta nekik Piccolo szemrebbenés nélkül.

A két android egy pillanatra elképedt, majd önfeledt gúnyos hahotázásba kezdett.

\- Ezek még mindig azt hiszik, hogy lehet esélyük ellenünk! – törölgette a nevetéstől könnyes szemét C18.

\- Mindegy, már úgyis kezdtem unni ezt a hülye vidámparkot, jöhet az újabb móka! – tett szintúgy C17 is.

Gohan hirtelen koncentrálásba kezdett, az arca kőkemény szigort tükrözött, ahogyan elkezdett körülötte egy aranysárgás Ki-aura körözni.

\- Androidok! A vérengzéseteknek ezennel vége! Most megbűnhődtök a tetteitekért! – mondta hidegen nekik Gohan, majd teljes sebességgel rájuk rontott, immár az átalakult SSJ formájában.

 _ **Utóirat:**_

Egy hosszú szünet után visszatértem a hőseinkkel együtt az Idő és Lélek szobájából, hogy kegyetlenül lesújtsunk az androidok terrorjára. A harc elkezdődött, miközben Bulma is elkezdte az űrhajó menetkészre állítását, a következő részben megtudjuk, hogy mire is mennek a harcosaink a Földet fenyegető veszély ellen. Erőszintek:

Piccolo: 700.000.000

Gohan (Base): 12.000.000

Gohan (SSJ): 600.000.000

C17: 250.000.000

C18: 240.000.000


	6. 6 Fejezet

**6\. Fejezet – Dr. Gero androidjai**

Gohan a pillanat törtrésze alatt támadt az androidokra és csapott szét közöttük, ami igencsak váratlanul érte őket, hiszen az előző harc nagyon egyoldalú volt. Az ütközés erejének köszönhetően a Vörös Szalag Csoport két harcosa hátra hőkölve a levegőbe repült, de a félvér Saiya-jin nem hagyott nekik időt a felocsúdásra: azon nyomban ott termett a hátuk mögött, hogy az ökleit összetéve ismételten lecsapjon mindkettőjükre. Az ütés ezúttal is betalált, aminek következtében az androidok teljes erővel a földbe csapódtak, két hatalmas lyukat ütve maguk alatt.

Néhány pillanatig teljes volt a csend, ami közben Gohan közvetlenül a két lyuk elé ereszkedett.

\- Elég volt a bujkálásból, tudom, hogy ennyi nem volt elég ellenetek! – kiáltotta, majd azon nyomban a homloka elé emelte keresztbe tett kezeit és elordította magát: Masenko!

Egy vastag aranyszínű Ki-sugár jelent meg előtte és lőtt ki a lyukakba, aminek hatására egy hatalmas robbanás következett, de az androidok nem jöttek elő.

\- Nem rossz egy kezdőtől. – hallatszódott valahonnan a föld alól C17 hangja.

\- Ennél azonban többre lesz szükséged, ha ellenünk akarsz harcolni. – csatlakozott hozzá C18 is.

A következő minutumban a hangok gazdái is előtörtek végre a föld alól, közvetlenül Gohan háta mögött, a fiatal hibridet azonban ez nem érte váratlanul és sikeresen blokkolta a rá sorozatban érkező rúgásokat és ütéseket. Néhány ütésváltást követően a levegőbe emelkedtek, az ifjú tanítvány pedig szabadjára engedett egy Ki-lökéshullámot, amitől C17 és C18 hátra tántorodott, pillanatnyi pihenőt idézve elő a küzdelemben.

\- Ezúttal teljes erővel fogok támadni, készüljetek! – ordította dühösen C17-re és C18-ra.

Az ikrek erre hangosan felnevettek.

\- Kétlem, hogy ennél többre lenne képes egy ilyen hozzád hasonló hulladék. – gúnyolódott C18.

\- Blöffel pedig semmire sem mész ellenünk, a szerencse sorozatodnak ezennel vége! – helyeselt a nővérének C17. C18, legyen tied a megtiszteltetés, hogy elintézhesd ezt a féleszűt! Én addig gondoskodom a másikról! – indult meg teljes sebességgel a harcot eddig távolról szemlélő Piccolo felé.

C18 a kérésnek eleget téve ismételten megindult Son Gohan felé, aki felfokozta az őt körülvevő aranysárga Ki-aura áramlását és felkészült az összecsapás folytatására. A nő egy teljes erejű ütésre emelte a kezét, azonban az ifjú hibrid Saiya-jin könnyedén tért ki előle, alaposan meglepve ezzel az ellenfelét.

\- Úgy látom nem figyeltél az előbb arra, amit mondtam. – vetette oda gúnyosan ezúttal a tanítvány a nőnek. Sokkal erősebb lettem nálad! – és azzal bevitt egy teljes erejű ütést a nő gyomorszájába, kishíján átlyukasztva őt.

A nő szemei elkerekedtek a meglepettségtől és a fájdalomtól, miközben a szájából vér tört elő.

\- Mi a... – értetlenkedett C18 fájdalmában, de Gohan nem hagyott neki több időt és folytatta a rohamot: ezúttal villámgyorsan a háta mögé került és minden erejét bevetve tarkón rúgta az androidot, aki ennek hatására tehetetlenül a föld felé kezdett száguldani.

C17, aki már szinte Piccolo előtt járt, a harcban bekövetkező fordulat hatására hátrapillantott a kettesben hagyott felekre és ledöbbent

\- Ez... biztosan csak egy rossz álom! Nem erősödhetett meg ez a vakarcs ennyire! Hogyan lehet képes dominálni a küzdelmet C18 ellen?! – hitetlenkedett rémülten.

A kérdésére választ kapva, Piccolo hirtelen ott termett C17-tel szemben, aki először mozdult meg a megérkezésük óta.

\- Nem kell tudnod a választ. Megérdemlitek, hogy tudatlanul haljatok meg. Készülj, mert te leszel a következő! – lendítette ütésre a jobb kezét a nameki, C17 azonban ezúttal sikeresen tért ki előle.

\- Ne hidd, hogy engem ennyivel el tudtok intézni! – vicsorította a férfi android, majd kezeit széttárva koncentrálni kezdte az erejét, a következő pillanatban pedig egy zöldeskék gömb alakú erőtér kezdett körülötte kirajzolódni, elektromos sercegést hallatva.

Piccolo a meglepetésszerű technikától hátratántorodott, de nem vesztette el teljesen az egyensúlyát, így sikeresen ki tudta kerülni az ellentámadásba átlépő C17 rúgássorozatát.

\- Azt hiszem, ez rólam is elmondható. Csak hogy tudd, én még ott annál a kölyöknél is erősebb vagyok! – kezdte el koncentrálni az erejét a nameki harcos is, aminek hatására az ő aurája is éles örvénylésbe kezdett. Készülj a halálra, te gyilkos!

A gyilkos szó hallatára a kissé távolabb lévő C18, aki időközben a földbe csapódott és egy pillanatra elvesztette az eszméletét, kinyitotta a szemét és feltápászkodott. Újonnan beszerzett ruháit szakadások, mocsok és vér borították. Gyűlölettel tekintett az előtte álló fiatal Saiya-jinre.

\- Hogy én mennyire utálom az embereket! Most aztán jól megcsináltad, nagyon feldühítettél! Ezért most megf... – kezdett bele a mondandójába, de nem maradt ideje befejezni, mivel Son Gohan hirtelen kitárta felé a jobb kezét, majd egy hatalmas erejű Ki-lövéssel darabokra szaggatta a nőt. Hatalmas füst szállt fel a támadás hatására, a nőből pedig immáron semmi sem maradt a cipőjét és az egyik karját leszámítva.

A verekedés közben lévő C17 a robbanás zajára a hang irányába kapta a fejét, így még épp szemtanúja lett a szanaszét repülő végtagoknak és vérnek, amik egykoron C18-hoz tartoztak. Az ekkor már egyedüli android ereiben teljesen meghűlt a vér.

\- Mit műveltél?! Ezt nem tudom elhinni! Hogy tudtad elpusztítani C18-at?! – hüledezett C17 és úrrá lett rajta a végső elkeseredés.

Most Piccolon volt a sor, hogy teljes erővel megiramodjon a megmaradt android irányába, de a férfinak még a támadás előtti utolsó pillanatban sikerült ismételten megvédenie magát a már korábban is használt erőtérrel. Piccolo kimérten figyelte a Vörös Szalag Csoport utolsó tagját, míg nem Son Gohan is odarepült hozzá. Az android elkezdett remegni, valószínűleg úrrá lett rajta a tehetetlen düh.

\- Kiszedünk onnan, és a nővéred után küldünk! Lássuk, meddig vagy képes fenntartani ezt a buborékot! – mondta neki hangosan a hibrid Saiya-jin, majd ismételten elkiáltotta magát: Masenko!

A kezeiből erre egy még vastagabb, még hatalmasabb Ki-sugár lövellt ki, teljesen beterítve az androidot körbe vevő erőteret. Ahogy a lövés elhalt és a vakító fény is elillant, Gohan és Piccolo megpillantotta a még mindig működő erőteret, benne a sértetlen androiddal. A tanítványt erre elöntötte a méreg, és így szólt a fiatal férfihoz:

\- Úgy látom szerencsés vagy! De vajon a következő támadásomnál is az leszel? Készülj, mert következik a Hyper Masenko! – üvöltötte torkaszakadtából Gohan és kezdte koncentrálni minden egyes Ki-jét a kezeibe, mire Piccolo félbeszakította:

\- Gohan, állj, jobb lenne ha...!

A következő pillanatban viszont, még mielőtt Gohan próbálkozhatott volna a már említett technikájával, C17 teste fényleni kezdett, az események pedig még inkább felgyorsultak.

\- Köszönjetek el az élettől, ti rohadékok! Magatokkal viszem mindkettőtöket! Dr. Gero mindannyiunk testébe pusztító bombákat rakott, amiket senki sem él túl, ha élesítjük! – kiáltotta őrült tekintettel az android, majd megszüntette a körülötte lévő erőteret és egy éles visító hangot követően felrobbantotta magát a benne lévő robbanószerkezettel együtt.

Hőseinket igazán váratlanul érte ez a fordulat, különösen Piccolo-t, aki a robbanás következtében még Gohanhoz akart beszélni, továbbá ő volt az, aki közelebb volt C17-hez. Teljes erejével telibe találta őt a robbanás, Gohan-t pedig félig.

Két test kezdett zuhanni a földre, C17 darabokra szakadt végtagjaival együtt. Az egyik a testének teljes jobb felét elveszítő Son Gohan volt, a másik pedig a teljesen szétroncsolódott Piccolo: neki a fejéből csaknem egy apró véres csonk maradt, de a törzse, a kezei, illetve a lábai is groteszk módon cafatolódtak felismerhetetlenné. Abban a pillanatban szörnyethalt, míg Gohan a földbe csapódva, szörnyű hörgések közepette vívta a haláltusáját. Az utolsókat rúgta, a mindent elborító fájdalom töltötte ki a gondolatait, racionális gondolkodásra már nem volt képes.

A halál érintése közben azonban halványan felsejlett egy kép az elméjében: a Senzu-bab, amit Piccolo adott át neki és ami végig ott lapult a zsebében vészhelyzet esetére. Gyengén elkezdett az ép kezével utána kutatni, majd utolsó erejével a szájába vette, összerágta megmaradt fogaival és lenyelte. A hatás nem maradt el, szinte azonnal érezte a változást: mintha újjászületett volna, a súlyosan összeroncsolódott teste visszanyerte régi önmagát. Ahogy lassan összeszedte magát, kitisztult a feje és felállt, már érezte, hogy Piccoloért semmit sem tehet, ha lenne még egy Senzu-ja, akkor se. Mély keserűség és bánat öntötte el a szívét, ahogy a mestere összeaszott testének maradványai felé lépett. Könny szökött a szemébe, ahogy a robbanás előtti pillanatokra visszagondolt: ha nem lett volna olyan meggondolatlan és nagyképű, nem szorítja sarokba az androidot, ha egy kicsit elővigyázatosabb, akkor talán mindez nem történik meg. Hagynia kellett volna, hogy Piccolo egyedül vívja meg C17 ellen a csatát, de őt túlságosan elöntötte a gyűlölet és a magabiztosság, miután legyőzte C18-at. Miközben ezen gondolatokkal a fejében sírdogált, Piccolo teste hirtelen eltűnt, mintha valaki elteleportálta volna onnan, akárcsak egykoron az apja tette azt az úgynevezett „Azonnali átvitel" nevezetű technikájával.

Amint értetlenkedve állt az eset előtt, egy hang szólalt meg a fejében:

\- Ne aggódj Gohan, a mestered jól van itt a másvilágon. Én és Enma nagyúr személyesen gondoskodtunk arról, hogy a teste helyreálljon és használhassa is azt itt a túlvilágon. Elvégre a Föld védelmének érdekében halt meg, egy borzasztó ellenséggel szemben. – szólt a misztikus hang, aki nem más volt, mint Kaio-sama.

\- Sajnálom, hogy így alakult! Nem kellett volna nyíltan odarepülnöm hozzá! – zokogta magában a fiatal hibrid Saiya-jin. A lelkében most harag helyett csak bánat és megbánás lakozott.

\- Nem tudhattad, hogy mi fog történni. Sajnos nem ismertük eléggé ezeket az alakokat, nem tudhattuk teljesen, hogy mire képesek. Ami történt, megtörtént, és tudom, hogy te nem ok nélkül maradtál életben. – csitítgatta szelíden az északi-Kaio.

Gohannak eszébe jutott a Piccoloval folytatott beszélgetése az ütközet előtt.

\- A nameki sárkánygömbök! Bulma űrhajójával eljuthatunk hozzájuk és feltámaszthatjuk a barátainkat! – csillant fel benne újra a remény.

\- Így igaz, ne felejtsd el, mit mondott neked Piccolo. Gyászold meg őt, most annak van itt az ideje, de ne terelődjön el sokáig a figyelmed a tervéről: eljutni a namekra, feltámasztani őt és a többieket, majd egy új Istent vinni a Földre. – biztatta Gohan-t tovább az istenség a túlvilágról. Ne feledd, hogy a többi embernek jelenleg Istenük sincs. Nekik is szükségük van valakire, akihez imádkozhatnak, hogy ne adják fel a reményt, úgyhogy tegyél meg minden tőled telhetőt. A barátaidért és az emberiségért is.

\- Pontosan ezt fogom tenni, Kaio-sama, bízhatsz bennem! Két hónap múlva ott leszünk az Új-Namekon, visszahozzuk Piccolo-ékat és szerzünk egy új Istent is! – fogadkozott Son Gohan elhivatottan. Mindent erre teszek fel!

\- Helyes, addig is Piccolo és a többi barátod itt fognak nálam edzeni. Úgy érzem van még mindig valami, amit tanulhatnak tőlem. Nem beszélve arról, hogy az apád és Vegita halálával elkél az erő a Földre jelenleg. Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy így legyen. Addig is sok sikert a terved megvalósításában! – és ezzel a mondattal Kaio-sama magára hagyta a félvér Saiya-jint.

Gohan felállt Piccolo testének helye felől, letörölte a könnyeit és ismét elszántan tekintett a távolba.

„Visszamegyek Bulmához, hogy közösen várjuk ki a két hónapot, amíg elkészül az űrhajóval és elindulhassunk az Új-Namekra. Addig is erősödjetek meg, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan és Chiaotzu."

Az idő és a sors nagyon makacsok tudnak lenni, és nem szeretik, ha az eredeti tervük megváltozik. Pontosan emiatt következett be végül Piccolo halála is, még ha úgy tűnik is, hogy ez most nem lesz végleges. És pontosan ezért következett be az is, hogy a C17 testében felrobbanó bomba aktivált egy vészprotokollt, amitől a messze északi hegyek mélyéből egy apró, szemmel alig észrevehető kémrobot szállt elő és tartott a csata helyszínére, hogy jelentést tegyen a riasztásról.

Gohan még mindig a harc területén volt, amikor az megérkezett és érzékelőivel a tájat kezdte elemezni, C17 és C18 után kutatva. A fiatal tanítvány mit sem sejtve az egészről, továbbra is a messzeségbe meredt, belefeledkezve a gondolataiba, amelyekben a csatát és annak tanulságait elemezte. A kémrobot, miután megtalálta C18, majd C17 egyik darabját, mintát vett belőlük és azonnal visszaindult a bázisára.

Son Gohan ezután szintúgy elindult vissza Bulmához és Trunkshoz, és nagyjából az apró robottal egyszerre érkeztek meg mindketten az úticéljaikhoz. A kémrobot alászállt egy szűknek tűnő, de belülről igencsak tág lyukba, amit kőtörmelékek vettek körül kívülről, és ami mint kiderült, a Dr. Gero egykori laboratóriumához tartozó pince volt. A pince közepében egy hatalmas számítógép helyezkedett el, ami előtt egy közepes méretű, folyadékkal teli üvegbúra állt, benne egy még apró, bogárszerű sejttel. A robot visszatért a számítógép csatlakozójába, hogy ismertesse vele a frissen szerzett információit, aminek következtében a gép monitorján a következő üzenet kezdett el íródni:

C18-AS ÉS C17-ES ANDROID ELPUSZTÍTVA. VÉSZPROTOKOLL INDÍTÁSA... KÉSZ. CELL KÓDNEVŰ ALANY ÉLETRE KELTÉSÉNEK FELGYORSÍTÁSA... KÉSZ. VÁRHATÓ KIFEJLETT ÁLLAPOT ELÉRÉSÉNEK BECSÜLT IDEJE: KÉT HÓNAP.

És ekkor a folyadékkal teli tartály elkezdett fortyogni.

 _ **Utóirat**_ **:**

Az androidok végérvényesen elpusztultak, azonban jön egy új ellenség, Cell. A következő részekben megtudhatjuk, milyen új célokat táplált Cell agyába a számítógép, elvégre a hőn áhított tökéletes formáját itt már nem fogja tudni elérni. Vagy mégis? Hamarosan kiderül. Közben Piccolo és a többi Z-Harcos erőteljesen gyúrnak Kaio-nál, hogy a korábbi gyakorlatoktól eltérően ne csak golyófogók legyenek a csatamezőn, hanem rendesen oda tudjanak ők is csapni az ellenségnek. Én már alig várom. Addig is erőszintek:

Piccolo: 700.000.000

Gohan (SSJ): 600.000.000

C17 (Full Power): 350.000.000

C17 (Erőtér): 500.000.000

C18 (Full Power): 300.000.000


End file.
